


5AM

by MissHoa



Category: Block B, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia!AU. Jongin is a normal student. Luhan is part of the dirty mafia business that recently has developed between China and South Korea. And Block B is there to interfere.</p><p> Inspired by donalducks@tumblr's beautiful exo-mafia edit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luhan's kisses are addicting.

The way he gently presses his lips against Jongin's, the way his lips and tongue become more and more demanding, more possessive, Jongin just can't get enough of it.

He knows that, maybe, it hadn't been his smartest move, having gone over to the pretty, innocent-looking male after he had noticed him sitting at the bar in one of his favourite clubs last week. Scratch the 'maybe'. Jongin is sure that it isn't healthy at all to have an affair with one of the heads of the underground business that recently goes on between China and South Korea, especially not when you're head over heels for said guy. Even if this guy is probably the prettiest human being Jongin had ever laid his eyes on.

And right now, this human being is cuddling up against him, smiling and humming contentedly in post-orgasm bliss. Jongin leans down and places a light kiss on Luhan's sweaty forehead. A glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand tells him that Luhan has to leave for work in thirty minutes...

*

Work - in Luhan's case that means diving deep into the dirty prostitution business of Seoul's underground, meeting up with different people, and discussing money matters. In Jongin's case, however, work means going down the street to the coffee store he works part-time at and studying for university afterwards.  
If you look at Luhan, you would never guess that this pretty boy, if the situation requires it, kills people without even blinking once, that he deals in girls like other people deal in goods. He's the kind of guy you would think works in the entertainment industry. As a singer or a model or something similar. Well, in a way he does work in the 'entertainment' industry, if you count 'sending girls over to important clients to pleasure and entertain them' to entertainment industry.  
Jongin, on the other hand, is the type that every mother wants her daughter to marry. He takes his studies very serious and he's never been involved in anything criminal (except for those little rows he's had with school mates when he was 15). Always being considerate and respectful towards people older than him, he quickly is accepted and liked by everyone. His charming smile and equally charming talk might help him at that a little bit, too.  
Jongin's a shy one, though, he doesn't talk much at first, but once you got to know him better, he talks nonstop about anything and everything that comes to his mind.  
But like everyone, Jongin has another side, too. He likes to tease his close friends, and at times, he's a cheeky, bitchy bastard. His best friends, Taemin and Moonkyu, can tell. He's never been like that towards Luhan, though.  
Maybe because he still wonders what exactly he is to Luhan. Is he just a sex toy? A friend? More?  
Luhan keeps him out of his business affairs completely and Jongin hasn't even met Luhan's close friends (so he sometimes feels like Luhan's keeping him out of his life instead of just his business things). But the way Luhan's hand rests on his waist and possessively pulls him closer when they are out at night and someone is trying to hit on Jongin, makes him want to believe that maybe he isn't just some random fling. And every time this thought crosses his mind, his heart skips a beat.  
Today is one of those days, his mind keeps wandering back to Luhan and their relationship again and again while he is supposed to be serving coffee to the students who stop by to get a coffee to go before their seminars and lectures at university start or who decide to escape the still chilly spring breeze outside for a hot chocolate and take a seat on one of those big, cozy couches with their friends. By the time his shift ends, he has already spilled three cups of coffee and has mixed up several bills - and that's when he decides that, yes, now it's the time to go to Luhan and talk to him about whatever they have going on there before he gets kicked out of the coffee shop and has to find another job that is equally well-paid.  
He leaves the coffee shop and fishes his phone out of his pocket to send him a text message. _'We have to talk. J'_  
Not a minute later he receives the reply, _'Come over to my place in an hour.'_


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Jongin stands in front of the door to Luhan's apartment. He's standing there for several minutes now, but he doesn't dare knocking, because he doesn't think anymore that talking it out is such a good idea. What if Luhan tells him he just wants him as his fuck buddy? What if he says he should stop acting like a girl and grow a pair? What if he says nothing at all and just kicks him straight out again?

He shakes his head as if to shake these thoughts out of his mind. Even if something like that happened... Everything is better than not knowing what this thing between them is.  
After he's knocked at the door, he just has to wait a few seconds before it opens and a grinning Luhan stands in front of him. "Hey, Jongin, you wanna-" Jongin doesn't meet Luhan's eyes, he just stares at his shoes as he interrupts him, "I know you probably won't want to see me anymore after this, but I just can't go on like this forever and I just have to know what this, this... thing between us, is. It drives me crazy, you drive me crazy, I can't concentrate in school, I can't even be at work without thinking about you and us all the time and I mean, I really enjoy having sex with you and cuddling with you and talking with you and just being with you." Jongin sputters on and on, still without really looking at a now smirking Luhan, who's now leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and lets Jongin, who still seems to think that the floor and his shoes are more interesting things to look at than Luhan's face, ramble on. "What I'm trying to say is, how about you being my boyfriend?" He quickly glances up at Luhan, but when he sees the smirk on the other's face, he isn't so sure about this being right anymore, maybe he will make fun of him now! "I mean, it would also be okay just being fuck buddies, you know." - "Jongin, I-," Luhan begins before Jongin interrupts him again. "I - maybe I," Jongin rans a hand through his dark hair, messing it up, and already turns to Ieave, "I should just-" It's Jongin who gets cut off this time. By a hand on his wrist and a pair of soft lips on his. Oh. This isn't really the reaction he had expected, but it's by far the best reaction Jongin could think of and, shighing into the kiss, he grabs Luhan's shirt to pull him closer.

Luhan takes a few steps backwards, pulling Jongin with him into the apartment and, after Jongin has kicked the door shut behind them, towards the bedroom. "I thought you'd never ask," Luhan whispers when they break the kiss to quickly discard their shirts.

He pushes Jongin onto his bed and, while Jongin's making himself a little more comfortable on the soft pillows against the headboard, he unbuttons his pants and shimmies out of them before crawling onto Jongin's still half-clothed body. Luhan instantly goes for unbuttoning Jongin's jeans while leaning down to nip at the skin of Jongin's collarbone softly.  
The other groans loudly when he feels Luhan's teeth and tongue on his collarbones first, then feels them trailing down to his nipples, and at the same time his hand is helping him out of his pants. After having thrown Jongin's pants somewhere behind him, Luhan trails kisses and soft bites down his now-boyfriend's slightly muscular body. Everytime Luhan's lips make contact with his skin, Jongin feels waves of electrifying heat flowing through his whole body. He still doesn't know how Luhan turns him into a moaning, rather submissive mess every time they are having sex. Not that he really cares about the how, not when Luhan makes him feel this good. Not when Luhan now does that with his tongue around the head of his cock and sinks down until his dick touches the back of his throat and ohmygod, Luhan looks up at him with the look of utmost innocence, his eyes wide and his lips stretched around Jongin's cock. He lets out a broken moan, one hand loosely tangled in Luhan's bleached strands of hair, and tugs gently, urging him to bob his head up and down.

Jongin always enjoys getting head from Luhan. The older man seems to be a natural pro at sucking cock - or more precisely, Jongin's cock. Or maybe he's just very experienced, Jongin doesn't know. Nor is he sure he really wants to know. So he settles for just feeling and not for thinking.  
Suddenly, the heat around his cock is gone, trailing over his balls and down down down to his hole. "Oh my god, Luhan-" He almost chokes on his own spit when he feels Luhan's tongue flat against his entrance. Luhan starts stroking him in time with his tongue probing into his hole, slicking it up with his saliva and humming satisfied when he hears the sobbing moans that escape Jongin's lips. The vibrations send a tingling sensation down Jongin's spine and when he feels Luhan adding a finger to his tongue fucking his hole, he almost loses it.

As if feeling that Jongin doesn't need long to come, Luhan pulls away from his ass again after a good few minutes and draws his attention back to his dick, taking him deep down his throat while fingerfucking him with now two fingers. Crooking his fingers every now and then, he brushes his prostate with pinpoint accuracy, but never gives Jongin the pleasure of really rubbing this spot.

It doesn't take long and Jongin comes with a drawn-out moan down Luhan's throat, who swallows every drop. Eagerly, like it is the most delicious thing he ever tasted, he licks Jongin's cock clean afterwards before he's crawling up the other's body, a predatory look in his eyes.

Pushing his sweat-dampened bangs out of his eyes, Jongin smirks up at Luhan, who lowers his head to nip at Jongin's jaw, then travels down to nip at his earlobe. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Jongin, that you'll be hoarse tomorrow from screaming my name," Luhan's voice, heavy with promises, makes him shiver and he feels Luhan pushing into him slowly. He tries his best to not tense up and just enjoy the feeling of being stretched by Luhan's dick. "Hoarse from begging me to take you faster, harder." Jongin lets out a shaky breath and pushes his hips up wantonly, now that he has adjusted just enough to Luhan's length."Then what are you waiting for, pretty boy?" he asks with a smirk on his face, well knowing Luhan's never liked getting called "pretty boy".

Luhan growls and moves his hips, skipping the part with long, slow thrusts and directly going to the I'm-gonna-fuck-you-senseless part. He props himself up on his palms for having a better angle, hovering over Jongin, who looks so good with his cheeks flushed, his hair messed up like that, and his lips parted, occasionally wetted by his tongue swiping over them.

It doesn't take long for him to find the spot that has Jongin letting out an unusual high-pitched moan and a string of profanities. "Aah..right there, Luhan..." Luhan smirks at him smugly and continues ramming into the same spot again and again until he feels Jongin's wall tightening around him, hears Jongin moaning, nearly screaming his name repeatedly. He picks up the pace, fucking Jongin through his orgasm, and soon, he feels his own orgasm washing over him, his thrusts slowing down.

Luhan gently pulls out of Jongin who hisses at the loss and lets himself fall onto the sheets next to him. Jongin instantly curls up against him, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his jaw. "I really like you, you know,"he murmurs.  
Luhan lets out a light laugh, "I really like you, too, Jongin." He wraps his arms around Jongin, holding him close, despite the mess of cum on his stomach. They're in need of taking a shower, anyway.

After a while of just lying there and cuddling, Luhan turns his head to look at Jongin. "Now that we're official, I thought it'd be time for you to meet my friends, my family so to speak." Jongin props himself up on one elbow and shoots him an incredulous look. "Are you sure?" He nods. "I'm sure, yes. It means a lot that you know about my job and still want me to be your boyfriend. It means that you let me into your life. That you trust me enough to let me invade your life like that, you know. And I think it's only appropriate to let you invade my life, too. So," he pauses to look at the watch on his bedside table, "I have a meeting in the headquarter building in an hour. Want to come along?"

Jongin, still a little overwhelmed by this, just manages to nod dumbly. Grinning, Luhan sits up and claps his hands. "Okay then, let's get a shower, we're smelling of sex and I don't really like the feeling of drying cum on my skin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written porn in so long, omg >.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin thinks that he never has been this nervous in his whole life. Luhan had decided to take him with him to the headquarter building in downtown Seoul to meet his boss, his acquaintances and friends.

 

He also isn't entirely sure if he really wants to meet all those dangerous men. At least he considers them dangerous, whereas Luhan seems to beg to differ ('Tao is such a sweetheart, he always bakes the most delicious cakes when it's someone's birthday in the company!' Jongin thinks it's contradicting to consider a professional killer a sweetheart, but who is he to judge, with his boyfriend being the head of prostitution business in Seoul...).

 

The first he gets to meet when they enter the huge building is a guy, dark brown hair styled back, who is just as tall as Jongin himself is, and who goes by the name Oh Sehun. He's very handsome, Jongin notices. He doesn't like him. Not at all.

Especially when this Sehun guy clings to Luhan immediately when he sees him and, ignoring Jongin's presence completely, begs Luhan with an obnoxiously huge amount of aegyo (at least to Jongin it's over the top, but Luhan obviously thinks otherwise, if his laugh is anything to go by) to go get some bubble tea before the meeting starts.

 

"I don't have time to go with you now, Sehun-ah," Luhan says after hugging Sehun briefly. Sehun pouts, "But why, hyung?" Only now he seems to notice Jongin standing behind Luhan and he takes a step back. "And... who's that guy?" he asks with a frown on his face. "What's he doing here?" Jongin tries to keep an unimpressed face, when, in reality, he is trembling inside. He isn't quite sure if it's because he's jealous of all this skinship that goes on between Sehun und Luhan or if it's because he is a little intimidated by Sehun.

 

"Sehun, this is Kim Jongin," Luhan says with a smile and wraps his arm around Jongin's waist, pulling him closer. "My boyfriend." Jongin doesn't expect any other reaction to that than the one he gets: a deep frown and a stiff handshake from Sehun. Whereas Luhan gets a big bear hug, and an "I'm so happy for you Luhan, but keep an eye on him, yes?", Sehun's glaring daggers at Jongin over Luhan's shoulder and Jongin thinks that meeting the first of Luhan's friends couldn't have gone worse than that.

 

After a little chitchat between Sehun und Luhan about things regarding business, Sehun hurries off to get himself some bubble tea before the meeting begins. Seems like this kid is kind of an addict, Jongin thinks. He huffs.

"Hey, what's up, Jongin? You look kinda upset...," Luhan's voice jolts him out of his thoughts. "Uhm, nothing, I just... he doesn't seem to like me." Luhan takes his boyfriend's hand and drags him along with him, smiling at him. "He doesn't trust people easily, but you guys will be the best of friends after some time, really!"

 

"I don't think Sehun will be so thrilled about us being friends. Seems like he wants you all for himself," Jongin mutters under his breath. Luhan stops in his tracks and turns towards him, his grin now wider. "Kim Jongin, are you jealous?" Jongin really tries to fight the blush that's about to creep up his neck to his cheeks and ears. "Bullshit, I'm not-" - "Oh my, you are jealous!" Luhan takes his face into his small hands so that Jongin has to look at him. "That is so cute, you know. You being jealous over Sehun!" He snakes himself out of Luhan's soft hands and walks past him, eyes focused on the expensive, dark marble floor. "Oh, come on, Jongin!" 

 

He feels the other's hand closing around his wrist and he tugs hard, trying to tug himself free, but the grip only gets tighter and suddenly, he gets yanked around. Before he can even protest, there are Luhan's lips on his. Luhan growls against his lips before he starts nibbling hard on Jongin's full bottom lip. He still tries to struggle free, he wants to sulk a little more over Sehun and Luhan's display of affection and not to let his jealousy be soothed and tamed by Luhan's tongue and teeth and hands. Oh, his hands. They're around his waist, pulling him closer and wandering down to his ass. "Waitwaitwait!" he finally manages to break away from the kiss before Luhan's hands can grab his butt. But his lover is having none of that, nibbling his way down Jongin's neck, taking great relish in eliciting small moans from Jongin with these simple actions. "Not... here, Luhan," Jongin breathes out, "Please."

Suddenly, Luhan pulls away with a smirk on his beautiful face. "Still jealous?"

 

Jongin just rolls his eyes.

 

*~*

 

At the end of the day, Jongin has met all members and their respective jobs. He is propped against the soft pillows on Luhan's bed, waiting for Luhan to come out of the bathroom and to come into bed with him, and tries to recall all the information he has gathered today. It was all a little bit overwhelming, he has to admit.

 

There's Kris, the tall, handsome, dangerous-looking Chinese man, the boss. He is in control of the whole group, or "company" how they call their business. At first, Jongin was a little scared by Kris, but during the meeting he was relaxing, seeing that Kris was soft at heart. Kind of at least.

 

Then there is this couple, Baekhyun ("The one with the heavily rimmed eyes," as Luhan's described him) and Chanyeol ("The weirdo over there who smiles like, all the time."). Baekhyun organises all things regarding armed robbery, whereas Chanyeol's business revolves around aggravated arson. Jongin finds them somehow endearing. Baekhyun who's always nagging at Chanyeol and Chanyeol who tries to soothe his "baby smurf", how he likes to call Baekhyun. It doesn't need to be mentioned that Baekhyun gives Chanyeol dirty looks every time he calls him "baby smurf", shoots back a sharp "shut up, dumbo." and pouts for the next 10 minutes before he starts trying to get Chanyeol's attention again.

 

He finds out that Sehun's work involves cyberstalking and that he often works hand-in-hand with Junmyeon, the one responsible for all things about identity theft. 

 

Finally, he gets the picture to this "sweetheart" killer Tao of Luhan's attempt to calm him down earlier, and he has to admit that, yes, Tao isn't as intimidating as he's thought, and yes, his cake is delicious (is it someone's birthday today? he asks himself, but he sees no other signs for that, so he thinks that there has to be another reason for the cake he doesn't know). He isn't so sure about Jongdae, though. Jongdae seems to be a quiet kid, pretty and with bright eyes, always on alert. Never would you think Jongdae's kidnapping people when required.

 

Minseok, the head of drug trafficking throughout the cities, is the only one on the table who has a small folder with sorted documents in front of him and who is taking notes every now and then. Neat freak, is all Jongin thinks. Neat freak with a very warm smile, is his second thought about Minseok when the other welcomes him.

 

While he can't really see Kyungsoo's part in all this (they all seem pretty protective and secretive over his part of the business), he can easily relate to Yixing's niche: illegal gambling. Yixing seems perfect for this, a handsome young man, pretty enough to woo all the women out there, but simultaneously manly enough to stand up against men who come into his way.

 

It is a weird feeling, having so much fun and a really nice evening with powerful, influential, dangerous mafia bosses. With people who kidnap, get people hooked up on drugs, who kill.

He'd had this inner battle with himself and his conscience countless times during the time he'd felt that he was falling slowly but surely in love with Luhan. Jongin had come to the decision that he could live with his boyfriend's job. And after today, he's decided that he was okay with his boyfriend's friends' jobs, too. Somehow.

 

But there is something that nags at him since they left the building and went back to Luhan's apartment. 

_  
While Luhan is having a talk with Yixing about his plans for the evening, Kris comes up to him. He leads him to his private office and sits down in the big, black, expensive-looking swivel armchair behind an equally big, but very tidy desk. "Take a seat, Jongin."_

_Jongin sits down on the chair on this side of the table. "Seeing as you're Luhan's boyfriend... I think I have a very interesting offer for you." Jongin looks up at Kris and immediately regrets it. Kris' eyes seem to look right through him, to see every thought he was having, to see everything he is. He quickly averts his gaze again, but he hears as Kris is standing up again and he feels the other's presence nearing when Kris is leisurely walking towards him. "Jongin."_

_He looks up almost in a reflex fashion again, looks into those piercing eyes and feels heat washing over him, leaving his cheeks flushed red. "Yes?" he manages to say with steady voice. "You are a handsome young man, and I know you have to work hard for being able to go to university. Especially when it comes to money. We still have a vacant post. In this branch, you could also work with Luhan from time to time, his and your business would overlap in a few parts."_

_Different kinds of thoughts are running through Jongin, from being never having to worry about university fees or bills again to becoming a criminal over to Kris' freaking sexual vibes that make him slightly dizzy. He didn't feel this affected by Kris back then in the conference-room, why now? But before Jongin can lose himself in Kris' eyes and his thoughts, he hears the other's deep voice talking to him again. "Your job would include 'sweetheart scam'. If you don't know what that term means in detail, you can ask Luhan, he already gave me his permission to offer you that job. Think about my offer, you will only get it once."_

 

And now, feeling Luhan's lips on his own as the older grinds against Jongin's crotch again and again, moaning into Jongin's mouth, all that floats through Jongin's mind are Kris' last six words before he left the office. _"You only have to say yes."_


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin wakes up after a wakeful night. Groaning, he turns around to look at the watch on Luhan's bedside table. 6:30AM. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before he notices that he's alone in the room. Maybe Luhan already got up, he thinks and stands up reluctantly, leaving the warm, soft bed behind as he pads out of the bedroom and down the small hallway towards the kitchen.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head~," greets him Luhan's chirpy voice when he enters the kitchen, where he sees two cups of hot tea already standing on the table and Luhan standing in front of the cooker. He's preparing bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Jongin walks up to him, wraps his arms around his slender waist and props his chin on Luhan's shoulder. "Morning," is his mumbled reply, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss on the soft skin right below his ear.

 

"Have you already thought about Kris' offer?" Luhan asks suddenly, his voice calm, while stirring the bacon and eggs. Jongin tenses up. This isn't really a topic he wants to discuss that early in the morning. But he knows he has to decide today to either turn down the offer or to say "yes"...

 

"I have, yes. But I'm not sure if I could live a life as a criminal, I mean..." Luhan puts the pan off the cooker and turns around in Jongin's embrace. "Don't worry too much about it. Think of it as a regular job. You go to work in the morning and when you come home again in the evening, you shrug it off. Like a mask. Some of us had a special training for the sole purpose of being able to differentiate between their private life and their business life.."

 

Luhan pauses for a moment, before he speaks again.

 

"Anyway, it's not like you can change the whole society and erase such a big issue like the mafia just like that, Jongin. And we step in for the police where they have no accession. We're just doing a job. A job that many people appreciate, but it's also a job that a probably even bigger amount of people despise, I won't lie about that. This job doesn't instantly make you the bad guy. Just know that I'll stay by your side, whatever you're gonna say to Kris."

 

Luhan pecks his lips and turns around again, putting the scrambled eggs mixed with bacon on two plates, and puts them onto the table before he sits down.

 

Jongin turns around, biting his lip. "Yes."

 

Luhan looks up from his plate. "Pardon?" - "I'll take the job."

A bright smile forms on the blonde's face in prospect of being able to work together with his boyfriend in the future. "Really? I'm just gonna call Kris, and then let's eat up quickly, I guess we have something to celebrate with the boys!"

 

Jongin sits down on the seat opposite Luhan's and starts munching on his breakfast while his lover is busy calling Kris. He can't really catch what Luhan exactly says, he just speaks way too fast and way too excitedly. Which Jongin actually finds cute. He just hopes he made the right decision...

 

~*~

 

All his worries are gone by the time he sits down with the other 11 after having beeen briefed by Kris about his tasks and the schedule of his first weeks, who he has to meet etc..

 

Again, Jongin has felt this odd sexual tension between him and Kris, but he brushes it off with the conclusion that this might be the effect Kris has on all people. It sounds logical, seeing as he is tall, handsome, influential and a filthy rich mafia boss. It might just be the dangerous vibes this guy exudes.

 

They went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Jongin's first day in the company. Jongin looks at the menu and when he sees the prices for all these dishes, his eyes grow wide. He leans closer to Luhan, who sits to his right side, and whispers, "I... I don't have enough money with me, Luhan!" Luhan turns toward him and can't suppress a laugh when he sees Jongin's panicked expression. "Why are you laughing?!" Jongin hisses, frustration now bubbling up in his stomach. Luhan puts a calming hand on his upper right thigh. "Sorry~" Luhan locks their lips briefly. "Don't worry about the bill. It's on Kris, he always buys a big meal for celebrating first-days."

Jongin huffs, blushing a little.

 

After dinner, they end up in a karaoke bar just around the corner of the restaurant, singing and drinking.

Well, Jongin ends up very tipsy, nearly drunk, since he isn't really used to drinking alcohol. Except for the occassional beer or vodka on university parties, that is. But now it seems like his glass of soju never empties (he muses that Luhan is the one who always refills his glass...).

 

Around midnight, Jongin sits on one of the big couches in the karaoke room, the head of a sleeping Yixing in his lap. At first he almost freaked out when Yixing placed his head right next to his crotch, but then he remembered Yixing's drunken slur about something along the lines of 'I like resting my head in people's laps, especially when I'm tired.'. And since he had a nice conversation with him earlier that evening, Jongin doesn't really mind him making himself comfortable in his lap. He absent-mindedly threads his fingers through the other's soft hair while he's watching his boyfriend and Kris singing some Chinese duet together.

 

He misses the way Luhan's eyes flicker over him and Yixing while he's looking down to Yixing's head, trying to smooth out some stubborn brown strands of hair. He also misses the way Luhan's lips transform into a thin line before he turns around again.

 

~*~

 

The first week of his job goes by relatively smoothly. Jongin attends the meetings with the other eleven and meets up with his other colleagues, too. He still istn't too sure if he can take responsibility for those other guys - and girls - that Kris has introduced to him as his "assistants" and "employees". Kris seems to see something in him that he himself doesn't see, otherwise he wouldn't have this job as the boss over approximately ten people now, would he?

 

There is, however, a second thought that keeps nagging at him continuously: his first encounter with a client. Kris has told him he would get easy ones at first and if he's good enough, he will become his "secret weapon". "I don't want Luhan to chop my balls off because of making you a high-class whore - even though you sure have the potential for that. Your pretty face... I think there are many influential men out there that you could wrap around your finger in an instant with that cute smile of yours. Which is really a huge advantage for us, you know. All the small fry... don't worry about them, you have your underlings for those. You, Jongin, you are special," he said. Jongin was a little confused by his words since he still couldn't grasp all the different dynamics in this network of criminals.

 

Which is why he's glad when Yixing asks him if he wants to go grab a coffee to go and spend an hour or two after work in the park nearby. Jongin just nods and mumbles a "yes, that'd be great", still a little shy toward the others, and, a few hours later, he's waiting for Yixing in the big lobby. He doesn't have to wait for too long before he sees a brightly smiling Yixing walking leisurely towards him.

 

"Hey, let's go, I'm in a real need for an iced coffee right now," Yixing says and links arms with Jongin. Jongin is slowly growing accustomed to Yixing's affinity for being touchy-feely.

 

Sometimes, when Yixing is fiddling around at Jongin during meetings, Jongin thinks he sees Luhan glaring at them out of the corner of his eyes, but maybe he's just imagining things because Luhan's never said anything to him about it, nor had he acted jealous at some point.

 

They go to Yixing's favourite coffee shop and buy one simple iced latte for Yixing and an iced dark mocca for Jongin before going to the park near the coffee shop and sitting down in the grass. It's one of the first warm days, the sun heating up the ground enough so that you can sit on it without it being too cold or the grass being damp.

 

After a few minutes of silence, both sitting there dwelling on their own thoughts, Jongin speaks up, "Yixing?"

Yixing still gazes into the distance, takes a sip of his latte and hums to encourage Jongin to continue talking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm still not used to all of this here, my new life, so to speak, and maybe the question is really stupid, but... can you explain me how this works? Like, how all those little pieces fit together at the end of the day. Kris talks to me as if he thinks I already know everything about my new job and the business. It's really confusing and I don't really want to bother Luhan with that, seeing as he was really busy the last days, and you're the only one I'm close with, so...," he trails off.

 

Jongin turns to Yixing when he hears the other laughing. "What are you laughing at?" he asks, an irritated expression on his face.

Yixing smiles at him, "Ah, it's just too cute how Kris always succeeds in scarying and confusing the newbies!" Jongin can't help the smile that tugs on the corner of his lips.

 

It's always easy like that with Yixing. Jongin's seen Yixing always smiling and being a cheerful and laid-back person. No weird sexual tension like with Kris, no jealousy slash dislike slash disapproval like with Sehun; just hanging out together without any odd feeling that threatens to bubble over any moment.

 

"Mmh, how can I explain it to you without confusing you even more?"

Yixing takes another sip before putting the cup on the ground next to him, leaning back on his elbows, and turning his head towards Jongin.

"You might know that we all have subordinates. We twelve are the 'leaders', the bosses of a small group of people who have to do our dirty work. Take Luhan as an example, he coordinates the strip clubs we own, everything that has to do with prostitution, but you don't see him out being the exclusive whore he used to be when he was younger and still new to our group. He worked his way up, you know. You rarely see Tao going around killing people, and you rarely see me being the one who goes to those little casinos. The twelve of us, we only go out onto the battlefield when there are really big deals, clients who are immensely important for us and our company, anything that involves big amounts of influence and money. The rest? Well, that's what you have your subordinates for, Jongin. We would be working non-stop if it weren't for them, think of it like in any other big company. In your case that means you only get put on somebody of a high status, someone who isn't as easily scammed as normal people. The rest of the time you coordinate and watch over the things your subordinates do. There are times when you have hardly any business, but there are also times when you have to work a lot harder; and I'm not gonna lie, I think there's a hard time coming. There are a few unstable gangs out there and it seems like there will be a change in the whole underground business soon. And we're gonna have to fight if we don't want to lose everything."

 

He sees the slightly shocked expression on Jongin's face and quickly adds, "Ah, I didn't want to scare you, Jongin. We've been in this situation already a few years ago. And another few years before that, too. It's never been easy to stay at the top - our company has been almost been destroyed once - , but if everyone stay in their place and do what they do best, it works out fine. It's just a little inconvenient that this will probably happen when you're still not much experienced. Not a problem, though, if you really are as talented as Kris thinks you are."

 

Yixing smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

 

Jongin looks a little irritated at Yixing. "What do you mean? What did he tell you?"

Yixing sits up again and takes a last sip of his iced latte. "Nothing, really. At least nothing in detail. He just said you'd have great potential. And judging from the way he immediately clinged to Luhan and tried to persuade him to let him offer you this job after Luhan had showed us a picture of you and broke the news of you being his new boyfriend to us, I think Kris is pretty fond of you."

 

~*~

 

They spend another hour there, sitting in the grass and talking about this and that, until Yixing's pager beeps and Kris tells him to come over.

They're walking back over to the headquarter building when Yixing sees Luhan coming out of a fashion store with a few shopping bags in his hands, sunglasses sitting on his nose.

"Luhan~," he coos and Luhan turns around. His face brightens up when he sees Yixing, but immediately darkens when he sees that Yixing is with Jongin - again - and his arm is friendly slung around his boyfriend's shoulder. But as quickly as his bright expression fell, his dazzling smile is back on again and Jongin thinks for a moment his mind played a trick on him.

 

Yixing lets his arm fall off of Jongin's shoulder and Luhan wraps a possessive arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Got infected by Yixing's addiction to coffee, huh?" Luhan asks with a smirk. "Kind of, yes," Jongin smiles.

"I only showed him the good life after work, Lulu," Yixing says teasingly. "Anyway, I gotta go, Kris called me up in his office, something important, it seems. See you guys around!"

"See you, Yixing," Luhan and Jongin say in unison and Yixing waves them goodbye.

 

"What did you buy~?" Jongin tries to peek into one of the bags, but Luhan quickly holds it out of his reach. "Nuh-uh! It's a surprise."

Jongin pouts and looks at Luhan with the best puppy eyes he can muster. "Please?"

"No. You get to see it later anyway. So, be patient."

Jongin huffs but doesn't try to look into the bags anymore as he walks next to the other back to Luhan's apartment. They rarely meet up in Jongin's flat anymore. Jongin also rarely sleeps in his own bed anymore. He's just grown so accustomed to falling asleep next to Luhan, sleeping next to Luhan, and waking up next to Luhan. Plus, he's pretty much grown accustomed to the possibility of having sex whenever he wants, too.

 

In Luhan's apartment, the first thing Luhan does is going straight into the kitchen to get Jongin and himself a bowl of rice and chicken from the day before. Jongin flops down onto the couch in the living-room and turns on the TV, zapping through the different channels. It's primetime, so he thinks there must be a good show on, but this hope is quickly dissolving as he continues zapping and finds nothing better than another overly dramatic episode of this new drama that has started recently.

 

Even though he's not really into said drama, he stops zapping and places the remote next to him on the armrest.

 

"What's on? Something good?" Luhan asks, two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks in his hand as he walks into the room and towards the couch. Jongin takes one of the bowls and the chopsticks Luhan offers him, "No, not really. Only that new drama there," he motions to the screen. "Ah. Oh well," Luhan mumbles with his mouth stuffed with rice and he sits down next to Jongin.

 

~*~

 

_Kris' Office_

 

"Kris, what's so important that you call me over after such a long day of work?" Yixing huffs, pouting at Kris who sits in his swivel armchair. A smirk forms on Kris' face and he stands up, walking around his desk and stops in front of Yixing. When he's looking up at him and sees Kris' eyes dark and brimming with lust, he realises why Kris has called him. He should have known. He rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow. "Really, Kris? Really?"

 

Now it's Kris who is pouting. "Yes, Yixing, really." The pouting expression changes to one that he is just too used to. "Can't I go and call a pretty thing to come to my office," Kris says lowly, his fingers tracing Yixing's cheek, trailing down to his jaw and over his neck, "to have hot, dirty office sex?" Yixing can't suppress a soft moan at the mention of office sex. Office sex with Kris is always good sex, it tends to be kinkier than sex in one of their apartments.

 

"You...you only use me as your sextoy...," he says with a breathy voice and inhales sharply when Kris' hand moves lower and lower until it trails over a clothed nipple. "Calling me over whenever you feel like it and whenever it suits you... Not even thinking of the possibility that I don't feel like it...," Yixing continues, and he can see the flicker in Kris' eyes, knows that Kris gets a kick out of him being like that, not completely willing to give him what he wants, so he can tease Yixing until he's begging to be finally fucked.

 

Not everything Yixing says during those encounters is just part of the game. Part of it is true, he does feel like a sextoy for Kris, just like all those girls Kris takes to his hotel room when they're in Hongkong or Japan because of business.

 

Of course Kris doesn't know about Yixing's thoughts. Or at least Yixing thinks Kris is too dense to realise that, even though he is not in love with Kris, he is still hurt by the other's actions. It's never a nice feeling, feeling like a fucktoy, being in love with the other person or not.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Kris' low voice. "You like being used like that, baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight bondage

"You like being used like that, baby," Kris says and Yixing moans at the low rumble in the other's voice.

 

Kris pushes him gently against his desk as a hint for Yixing to hop onto it. Once Yixing is seated on the desk he grabs Kris' tie to pull him closer and wraps his legs around his waist, kind of trapping him there between his legs. "You wish," he breathes before he tugs Kris down to press their lips together in a rough kiss.

 

"Then I guess we have to change that, don't you agree?" Kris murmurs against his lips, his voice dripping with promises of a fulfilled encounter lying ahead.

Yixing feels Kris' warm hands wandering down his upper body, feels him tugging his white button-down shirt out of his black trousers and undoing his leather belt. He yelps when Kris is ripping the belt out of the belt loops roughly. "Yah! Could you please not rip my pants in pieces?!" Yixing protests, not one for staying in the role of the hesitant one for too long, especially not when his precious clothes are in danger of getting destroyed. "What was that even for?"

 

He looks up and sees a predatory smirk on Kris' lips, and bites his lip. "You know, I had a really bad day, Yixing," he says, then holds his hand up, the belt dangling from his fingers. "Want to make me happy and try out something new with me?" Without waiting for Yixing's answer, he pushes him back to lie down on the big desk, grabs his hands and ties the wrists together over Yixing's head with the belt.

 

"What the fuck, Kris?" Yixing shouts at Kris, but there's this tinge in his voice and this look in his eyes that give him away, and he curses his lacking pokerface in front of Kris. "You scared?" Kris teases and runs a hand down Yixing's body, opening button after button deftly.

 

Yixing nods, yes, he is scared. The notion of having had a bad day and this gleam in Kris' eyes practically scream "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna break" to him. When Kris is like that, the sex is always way rougher than it usually is, not that he minds that, though. But still, afterwards he prefers to crawl into his soft bed and take the next few days off. Maybe lets him himself be pampered by Tao, too. So that's not what he's scared of. Angry Kris is something he can handle, and something he somehow likes to handle, even if he will never admit that out loud. What scares him, however, is the belt that ties his wrists together, the knowledge that he has no real control over the situation anymore.

 

It makes his stomach clench tightly and he bites his lip. "Don't worry, Yixing~" Kris coos, shoots him a smirk, and leans down to trail kisses down Yixing's jaw and neck, leaving bite marks here and there, all the while massaging Yixing's already half hard dick through his pants.

Yixing doesn't know why but he trusts Kris, but still, he tries not to worry. He also doesn't know why he's not telling Kris to untie his hands, why he's already turned into such a submissive mess, something he really isn't in his daily life. And he doesn't really know why he enjoys that rough treatment every single time. He enjoys it so much that he regularly comes back for more, that he's almost impatiently waiting for Kris being angry so he gets rough sex. He could just not come over to Kris' office when he knows Kris had a bad day and it would be fine. It's not like Kris would be pissed off or something, no, he would go call some hooker over to blow off steam. At least that's what Yixing has been doing a few months ago. Back then, when an angry Kris called, he usually refused coming over. But now, Yixing craves Kris' touch, he craves how Kris dugs his nails into his hips, he craves the pain that comes along with Kris marking him with his teeth, he craves everything Kris has to offer. Sometimes he asks himself if he has some strange addiction to anything Kris-related. Or maybe he slowly develops feelings for him? Tries to be the only one for Kris' needs even if that means getting hurt - more mentally and emotionally than physically. Although he often feels used, abused even, Yixing can't stop sleeping with Kris pretty regularly these days.

 

"Gentle," Yixing breathes. Kris hums and nips at his hipbone. He pulls away briefly to get him out of his shoes and pants and removes his own clothes, too, before he leans down to engulf Yixing's cock with his mouth.

 

Yixing moans loudly when Kris begins to bob his head up and down steadily, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard everytime he pulls back. Kris' tongue feels so good pressing against the underside of his cock, so warm and wet and soft. It has Yixing writhing on the table. His hands fly to Kris' head, gripping strands of blond hair tightly and tugging harshly.There's the slightest hint of teeth, a warning, that makes Yixing let out a high-pitched moan. Kris smirks when he pulls away, licks his lips and pushes Yixing's hands back up over the other's head. "Don't mess up my hair, Xing." Yixing whines at the loss of heat around his dick, but it's not like he could do something against it, like forcing Kris' head down again - well, he could try, but he already knows that he shouldn't do that, not when Kris is angry.

 

Kris hardly preps him before he positions himself in front of the desk, pulls Yixing a little closer by his legs and slowly breaches the still tight ring of muscles, Yixing's legs still hooked over his arms, spreading his legs even wider. Yixing closes his eyes and tries to relax, thinking that Kris could also have not prepared him and it still wouldn't feel any worse than this right now. It feels like he wouldn't haven been prepped at all. But he knows the searing hot pain will fade soon enough.

 

Kris doesn't wait for Yixing to get used to his length, but immediately pulls out only to thrust back into him again, causing him to cry out more in pain than in pleasure at this time.

 

"You know, Yixing," Kris begins, and Yixing knows that now he will get to hear the reason why Kris is so pissed off. Kris always does that when he's angry, fucking him into the nearest surface available while telling him who or what made him angry. He can't say that the low rumble of Kris' voice doesn't turn him on, Kris could tell him some incoherent bullshit and Yixing would still get off on the sound of his voice. "There was this one guy, who - oh god, you're so tight - who tried to tell the police about the deal Minseok has set up," Kris laughs brokenly. He pushes into Yixing just a tad harder, a tad deeper and it has Yixing moan loudly. "Kris, there - please, again," Yixing groans, trying to meet Kris thrusts with canting his hips up. Kris doesn't pay any attention to his pleas, just rambles on about Minseok and the deal.

"We had to cancel the whole deal, can you believe it?" Yixing doesn't really get what Kris says, too blinded by the warm pleasure that shoots up his spine everytime Kris rams into his prostate. "Please, Wu Fan, untie me!" he whimpers.

 

Finally, at the mention of his real name, he has Kris' attention, and the blond's eyes flicker up to him, an evil gleam in them. "Why would I do that?" Kris slows his thrusts a little. "Please, let me cum! Please, please, let me touch myself, Kris," Yixing begs and looks at Kris with big puppy eyes although he guesses that Kris wouldn't untie him. And he's right, he knows, when Kris' laughter rumbles low in his throat. "You don't need your hands, Xing, you can cum without being touched, right?"

"No, Kris, please," Yixing sobs. Kris lets Yixing's legs down and pulls out of him. "The couch, on your hands and knees," he says quietly and Yixing quickly obeys, which is pretty difficult without having his hands, gets off of the desk and on his hands and knees on the black leather couch - which also isn't an easy task seeing as he can't really balance on his bound-together hands. He feels a hand on his ass, kneading, and one between his shoulder blades, pushing him down roughly before Kris is pushing into him again. Yixing tries to stay on his elbows so that his face doesn't rub against the leather even though Kris' hand holds him down.

 

He's surprised how much it turns him on, being completely at the mercy of Kris. Right now, it feels like this is the best thing on earth. Kris' hands between his shoulder blades and on his hips, Kris' cock fucking him open roughly, touching his prostate with every single thrust, now that they changed the angle. Even without his own hand jerking him off simultaneously, he feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, feels the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, ready to bubble over any minute.

 

As if Kris knows (and that fucker probably really knows when Yixing is close) he leans down and whispers into Yixing's ear, "Come for me, baby." Kris' low, somewhat affectionate voice in combination with a well-aimed thrust to his prostate is all it takes for Yixing to stumble over the edge, moaning Kris' name and coming all over the black leather.

 

Yixing whimpers when he feels Kris picking up the pace of his thrusts again, being too sensitive to really enjoy it after his own orgasm. Kris' breath comes in shorter puffs that turn into pants, then to groans, until he moans something that resembles Yixing's name and fills him up with his cum. His thrusts slow down as he comes down from his high.

 

"Untie me, Kris," Yixing rasps out and turns his head to look at Kris who slowly pulls out of him. "In a minute," Kris coos, walking over to his desk to get some tissues out of one of the drawers of his desk. "Wu Fan~," Yixing whines impatiently, trying to get his sore wrists free from the belt that feels like cutting through his skin now that the arousal ebbs off and doesn't mask the pain anymore. When Kris just clicks his tongue disapprovingly upon hearing the impatience in his voice and upon hearing him using his real name to get his attention, Yixing groans and lets his head fall down on his forearms.

 

But soon enough, he feels Kris cleaning him - and the couch - up. "But you enjoyed it, right?" he asks smugly and just a little too chirpy while untieing Yixing.

 

Yixing just glares at him. Or at least he tries. "Aside from the fact that you almost ripped me in two and I won't be able to move without getting remembered of this the next few days, let alone work the next few days, it was actually pretty nice, yes."

 

Kris chuckles and pulls him onto his lap. "Oww! Don't be so rough, for fuck's sake," Yixing hisses, but is immediately soothed when he feels Kris' head on his shoulder and his hands around his waist, taking his sore wrists in his hands and massaging them gently.

 

"I'm sorry, Xing~," Kris presses his lips softly against Yixing's shoulder, who relaxes in his embrace, lets his head fall back against the other's shoulder. How can Kris be so rough in one moment and so cute and affectionate in the other, Yixing asks himself for the nth time since he's known him. And he still doesn't have an answer. Maybe, he thinks, he'll never get one.

"It's okay... You had a bad day and I could have said no to coming over, but well, I didn't. I guess I just like the aggressive Kris as much as the gentle Wu Fan." Yixing chuckles and shrugs. "You know, as long as you know the boundaries, everything's fine." He turns his head and captures Kris' lips in a lazy kiss. Their tongues rub against each other's and Yixing sighs into the kiss. Kris' arms let go of Yixing's wrists to encircle his upper body tighter and to pull him closer against his chest and Yixing asks himself what this relationship they have really is - if you can call it that.

 

~*~

 

"But Luhan~ You promised I could see it when we're home!" Jongin whines and follows Luhan into the bedroom. "No, I told you you would get to see it later, not when we're home," Luhan says over his shoulder and grins at a pouting Jongin. "Oh, come on, Jongin, don't be like that!" He turns around to face Jongin, who looks at him with big eyes, still pouting.

"Don't you go all kicked-puppy-eyes on me!" When Jongin sees Luhan's slightly scandalised expression, he can help but chuckle, before he gets serious. "You know," he says as he walks towards Luhan, narrowing his eyes and pointing with his finger on Luhan's chest. "You aren't like that when Sehun does things like I did just now. Why is that so, I wonder."

 

"Jealous again?" Luhan asks with a smirk. Jongin is cute when he's jealous, he thinks.

 

"Nope, just curious as to why he can wrap you around his finger with that and I can't."

 

Jongin's face is now so close to his that he can feel his breath on his skin. Putting his hands on Jongin's hips, he tilts his head a little bit, nudging Jongin's nose with his own. "I don't know," he breathes out, almost touching the other's lips. "Maybe because you can wrap me around your finger with other things? Like, your pretty lips, for instance. Preferably on my lips or wrapped around my dick."

 

He hears a mumbled "You're horrible." before he feels Jongin's full lips against his own and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna hide in a hole now, bye.


	6. Block B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Breathplay

Jiho frowns.

''What do you mean, 'blocked', Minhyuk?'' he asks the boy standing on the other side of his big desk. Jiho folds his hands on the table and looks up at Minhyuk expectantly. ''I...Well, how do I say it...,'' Minhyuk beats around the bush. ''We wanted to get that Minseok-guy from EXO corporation. Or rather, we wanted the police to get that fucker. Since EXO has become so big, it's almost impossible for us to get any work done!''

Jiho nods slowly. ''It's become more difficult, yes. I, too, noticed that.''

Minhyuk lowers his eyes before he speaks up again. ''Well, we told our middleman at the police and it almost worked out fine, but somehow Kris Wu took a whiff of it and called Minseok back. Apparently the police and the other guy were there, but Minseok never showed up. Our middleman called me right then and I can tell, he was beyond upset about it."

Jiho is unusual quiet (normally he would be cussing and maybe tossing things around, Jiho has a short temper like that), causing Minhyuk to look up. Jiho's eyes are as piercing as ever, but Minhyuk also sees anger flaming in those dark orbs. "You are aware of how important that deal was for us and for our company, aren't you?" Jiho's cold voice cuts right through him. Minhyuk winces. "Yes, boss, I know. I apologise, it was really well-planned! I myself organised everything, I don't know how any information could leak out to Wu!" 

Jiho snorts. "If it indeed had been as 'well-planned' and 'organised' as you said, then I wonder how such delicate information could have found its way to EXO's ears!"

"I'm really so-" Minhyuk begins. "Oh, cut it, Minhyuk,“ Jiho interrupts him. He turns his attention towards the laptop screen in front of him, a sign for Minhyuk that he's dismissed - for now. Minhyuk nods for good measure and turns around to leave the office when he hears Jiho's voice again. "Maybe you should watch a little better over the new kids. How are they called again? BABYs?" Minhyuk turns around. "You mean B.A.P?" Jiho nods, eyes still focused on the screen, fingers flying over the keyboard. "Ah yes, that's what they're called. I don't trust them yet. They're too fresh to that business. And I especially don't trust Kim Himchan. He seems pretty two-faced to me." Minhyuk just wants to retort something to defend B.A.P when Jiho waves him off. 

So he just leaves, deep in thoughts about what his boss said about the fresh gang.

Sure, the boys have small to no experience in all things business, but would one of them be really that careless and speak about a deal in 'public'?  
Minhyuk feels kind of responsible for them since he brought them into the Block B family about half a year ago. And Jiho knows that, otherwise he wouldn't have made that remark about watching better over them. 

"Hey there~ Jiho's pissed or why are you coming from his office with a face like somebody's punched you in the balls?" Kyung's chirpy voice jolts him out of his thoughts. 

Minhyuk forces a smile. "Yes, pretty much pissed, I'd say. The deal with EXO didn't go as planned and yeah... Maybe you can lift his mood a little." Kyung raises a brow and smirks, throwing him a lewd glance. "Lifting his mood, you say?"

Minhyuk thinks about punching Kyung in the face for his suggestive comments all the time, but he eventually settles for just smacking the other's shoulder playfully. "Good god, why are you always like that? How can Jiho stand being with you, let alone loving you and that filthy mouth of yours?"

Kyung smiles his most innocent and angelic smile. "Maybe because he freaking loves that filthy mouth of mine? He loves me talking dirty to him during our sexy times, telling him how much I love his di-"   
"Yuck, I don't wanna hear it, Kyung, seriously. I've already had hard times listening to you and your detailed comments on your affairs and one night stands and now I have to listen to you and Jiho's socalled sexy times, too? I still have to get used to the fact that you're dating our boss, I really can't deal with all those images of you two fucking plopping into my mind in the middle of a meeting or something!" Kyung only laughs loudly. "Not my fault that we're so sexy and you want in our pants~," he singsongs and brushes past Minhyuk with swaying hips.

 

_Jiho's office_

"Yeobo~"

"God, I told you not to call me that!" 

"I know, but I like calling you yeobo. Live with it. Plus I like how you always flush in a really deep shade of red anytime I call you yeobo," Kyung, who's placed in Jiho's lap, snickers and slings his arms around Jiho's neck, locking his hands behind the other's neck and pecking him cutely on the lips. 

"Ugh, you're really too much, Kyung-ah. Tell me, why do I love you again?" Jiho says, voice laced with an ironic tone. 

Kyung cocks his head to the side and brings a finger to his lip, pretending to be thinking about Jiho's question. With the other hand, he runs gentle lines over Jiho's neck, applying a little pressure with his nails every now and then. Everytime he slightly scratches the skin of Jiho's neck, the other's breath hitches, sometimes he even gets a moan out of the other. 

"I think you love me because I'm not only pretty, but also very smart and really, really good in bed?" He grins at Jiho, who grins at him as well, bringing a hand up and behind Kyung's neck to pull him closer and press his lips against Kyung's in a small kiss "Something along those lines, yes," he murmurs against his lips before kissing him again.

Their little make out session quickly morphes into something more heated, more desperate, and ends in Kyung sucking Jiho off. Kyung's name rolls off Jiho's tongue when he comes into Kyung's mouth, making the other moan around his cock before he swallows every drop. Kyung lets Jiho's dick fall from between his lips to take a breath before he laps at it again, cleaning it up. 

''Minhyuk said you had a hard day because of EXO,'' Kyung asks between kitten-licks and looks up at Jiho's face. The relaxed, sated expression changes into a hard and cold one as soon as Kyung has said it. ''Kind of, yes...,'' Jiho answers honestly, rubbing his forehead. Kyung feels special everytime Jiho admits that even he has problems, that even he is weak from time to time and can't handle all the things he's loaded onto his shoulders. At times like that, Jiho uses him as the strong shoulder to lean on whenever he needs one and Kyung feels even more special then. But he also knows that he shouldn't push him into telling him something he doesn't really want to share with him. If he presses Jiho to tell him what is bothering him it is very likely to result in a quiet and sometimes even angry and annoyed Jiho who refuses to talk to him at all. One can't push Jiho, having a weak moment or not.   
''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know,'' Kyung says when he sees that Jiho hesitates. He buttons up the other's pants and crawls up into Jiho's lap again. 

''I know.'' Jiho pecks his lips before he starts telling about the whole deal and what went wrong. Plus the facts that he wanted to buy a new bag online and saw that it wasn't available anymore. The same with those fancy black sneakers he really liked for about two or three months and could never decide whether to buy them or not. And with the T-Shirt he wanted to get for Kyung for their 3 month-anniversary next week. 

Kyung smiles at his boyfriend pouting at him. ''Awww, you're really angry and pissed off because of not getting the t-shirt for me?'' he teases Jiho, who just slaps his arm. ''Then I suppose you don't even want a little gift for our anniversary? Good for me then, because that way, I'm saving a lot of money, you know,'' Jiho says, his pout growing bigger and bigger. ''Nooo~ yeobo!'' A warning glare shuts Kyung up. ''Sorry, Jiho~,'' he cooes and places a kiss onto Jiho's nose. ''On a more serious note, however, don't think too much about the cancelled deal with the police and EXO. It's not your fault, the police don't even know that you're the one who brought them the hint. It could have been of advantage for both sides theirs and ours if you had been able to offer them at least some of EXO's higher ranked people, but oh well, it didn't work out, but things like that happen, Jiho. And EXO's not that huge yet. They're big, yes. They're connected to China, yes. But we, we have some of the other gangs behind us and we have taken one of the most talented newbie gangs under our wings.''

''And right there's the problem, Kyung-ah,'' Jiho murmurs. ''I don't trust B.A.P, I just hope that they aren't involved in the deal-cancellation, I really do.''   
''They aren't, I'm sure. Just relax~'' Kyung leans down again, captures Jiho's lips and rocks his hips down against Jiho's, letting him feel his still hard cock. ''Ah- Kyung, not here...,'' Jiho breathes out against Kyung's lips. He already can feel the pout on the other's lips as he softly pecks his mouth again. ''Why?'' Kyung whines, tugging at Jiho's shirt. 

''Because we're _at work_ , Kyung-ah.'' 

''You didn't care about being _at work_ when I sucked you off just now.''

Jiho sees the indignant expression on his boyfriend's face and expects him to blow up and throw a tantrum in the next minute. Which is why he's surprised when Kyung just gets off his lap and stands in front of Jiho's chair. 

Kyung crosses his arms. ''Fine. But don't expect me to cook for you tonight. Or sleep in your bed tonight. I'm sleeping over at Jaehyo's.'' Well, that is a relatively soft reaction, Jiho thinks. Even if his boyfriend is sulking and pouting at him now and says he's going to be sleeping at his ex-affair's place this night. Jiho sighs. He knows Kyung only does that to get him riled up (and he can tell it's pretty effective, considering the churning in his stomach at the thought of Kyung cuddling up against Jaehyo) and that he wants to be courted a little. ''Kyung-ah~,'' he coos, playing along. ''Come on, don't be like that~'' He stands up and closes the distance between them, placing his hands on Kyung's hips. Gently rubbing Kyung's sides, Jiho leans closer. ''If you're sleeping at Jaehyo's, you'll be missing out on me making you feel _so good_.''

Kyung lets out a shaky breath when he feels Jiho's lips trailing up his neck to his jaw, gently nipping at his pale skin. Jiho's hands wander down to Kyung's butt, hands sliding into the back pockets of his pants. ''Making you feel good in more comfortable surroundings, like in the living room on the fluffy fur-carpet we bought when you moved in a month ago...'' Jiho squeezing his buttocks gently causes Kyung to inhale sharply and he closes his eyes. ''Or how about going into our new Jacuzzi? With a nice glass of cooled Moet?'' Another squeeze. Kyung curses himself for being this responsive to Jiho's touches. And for letting Jiho know his weak spots for Moet and Jacuzzis. Especially if it's drinking Moet while being _in_ a Jacuzzi.

''Fine! Fine. But only because Jaehyo's bed is uncomfortable as fuck,'' he tries to save at least some of his overly-excessive pride. But they both know that Kyung was only bluffing to get Jiho to courting him. Jiho laughs. ''Of course, _princess_ , the _bed_ is uncomfortable.'' Kyung scrunches up his nose at Jiho's voice that is practically dripping with sarcasm, but decides to put on a pout instead of retorting something that could eventually lead to a serious argument. 

Pecking Kyung's lips repeatedly, Jiho mumbles something along the lines of ''I'll have finished work in about 3 hours, how about meeting in the hall downstairs then?'' against his lips, before he hands him a pile of papers and Kyung leaves the office (of course not without engaging his boyfriend in a hot kiss first).


	7. EXO

_about a week later_

Jongin shivers in the still cool night air while he is waiting at the side of the street. He almost laughs, it's too ironic, really. Standing here on the kerb of the pavement and waiting for his first client – just like those college girls that are standing in small, dark alleys and waiting for some slimy guy to pay them for sex, so they can pay their college fees. And Jongin himself stands here to meet an important business man he has to wrap around his finger to get inside information about his company's financial issues.  
Sehun has found out how to contact said man. After days of research, he found a contact ad in the internet on some fancy dating site specially for business men and academics who are looking for a serious relationship. Jongin and Sehun met up (with Kris being on Jongin's tail– only for Jongin's benefit, the other had said, but Jongin feels more like being watched than being comforted) and got a folder full of papers about the man, Kim Junhyung, who's the chairman of a big Korean company based in China. After he's read through the papers, he contacted Kim Junhyung via e-mail and under the colour of having stumbled over his profile on the dating site and wanting to get to know him better. They exchanged e-mails frequently until, after three days, Junhyung suggested to meet up; they agreed over a time and place where he would pick Jongin up and treat him to dinner afterwards. As soon as everything was planned, Jongin went to Kris to tell him about the progress.  
Kris told him he himself and some of the company who wouldn't have any work on that day would be following them in two cars to make sure to get him out of any problematic situation if one occurred. He also told him to have his phone ready. ''Just in case...''

Finally, he sees those evil-looking angeleye-headlights of a BMW lighten up the darkness. A large, black BMW 7 pulls up and stops next to him. The tinted window of the backseat is getting let down and a middle-aged, very handsome man looks at him, eyeing him up and down, before he speaks up. ''Kai?'' Jongin nods. It still feels weird to have someone call im 'Kai', but Kris told him he'd better get used to it, since it's going to be his name for work. 'It's safer this way, Jongin,' he said. 

''Get in the car.'' Jongin sees him moving over to the seat on the other side before the window is going up again. He takes a deep breath before he opens the door and slides into the car. The car looked expensive from the outside, but it looks even more expensive from the inside. Luxurious beige leather seats, small TV screens at the back of the frontseats that play soft lounge music in the background, brown initials stitched into the leather of the seats every here and there. And then he sees the ice bucket with an also pretty expensive looking bottle of champagne in between the two backseats. Jongin's nerves flutter at the open display of wealth, he's not used to something like that, he's not used to having champagne, he's not used to big, expensive cars like the one he's sitting in, and he's definitely not used to handsome men in expensive custom-tailored suits that smell like equally expensive cologne. 

He tries to calm down. Jongin knows he must calm down if he wants this job to be done successfully. His head snaps to his left when he hears a cracking sound. ''You'd fancy a glass?'' Jongin mentally facepalms when he realises that the cracking sound actually was the sound of the champagne bottle being taken out of the ice bucket. How paranoid can one be?  
''Uhm...,'' he tries to remember what Kris had said about drinking with clients, but his mind seems to be blank, so he decides that one glass can't hurt. 

''Yes, I'd like that,'' he says and flashes the man a beaming smile. 

It's time to switch into character now. 

Kim Junhyung flashes him a smile and, after he's filled a champagne glass, he gives it to Jongin, fills one for himself and holds it up in front of him, nodding at Jongin. Jongin smiles a trained shy smile and nods at him too, before he downs half the glass in one gulp. Not his best move, he admits, but he needs to give himself some Dutch courage. 

They make small talk for some minutes and Jongin eventually relaxes a little bit. He's not really sure whether or not it's because of the alcohol (over half of the bottle is gone by now, and the man in the suit hasn't drunk more than two glasses) that he laughs and talks about this and that with his target. ''So, Kai, why have you really answered to my ad? Certainly not because you're desperately looking for the love of your life in some middle-aged man, am I right? You're too pretty for that.'' 

Jongin feels his heart pounding in his chest, he wasn't really prepared for the man to be aware of the possibility that he could be just used because he definitely is wealthy. For a big, warm hand on his knee, he wasn't prepared either. ''And you certainly aren't old enough for registering on the site I put my contact ad on...,'' Kim's low voice suddenly seems to be so much nearer, Jongin can feel the other's breath ghosting over his neck and his cologne burns in his nostrils. 

He stares at the back of the frontseat, refusing to turn his head to look at the business man. ''I...,'' Jongin begins, but shuts up when the hand on his thigh is creeping higher and higher towards his crotch. Jongin feels cold sweat beginning to form at the nape of his neck and the waves of breath of the other isn't making anything better. 

''So, tell me, how did you find my contact ad and why did you contact me,'' Junhyung whispers in a dangerously low voice and brings a hand up to Jongin's jaw to turn his head around, so that Jongin is now forced to face him. 

''Why did you really contact me, _Jongin_?'' 

_Shit._ Jongin's eyes widen. How can he know his real name? Did he accidentally use his real name in any of the e-mails? His mind races and he tries to inconspicuously reach into his right jacket pocket to reach his phone. One of the first things Luhan taught him when he joined the company was how to speed-dial his and Kris' numbers blindly. ''How do you know my real name?'' he asks, trying for a stable voice and an equally cold expression in his eyes. He has to distract Kim for as long as he can, at least for as long as he needs to speed-dial Kris. 

''I did my research, just like you, Jongin.'' He feels the phone heavy in his palm, turning it over. 

''And you know, I found some pretty interesting stuff.'' He unlocks the keylock. 

''Don't you think it's odd for a straight A student to suddenly drop out of almost every single course at university?'' He taps on the space that has Kris' number on speed-dial. 

''I don't know what you mean,'' he spats out while he counts the seconds the phone needs to dial and ring two times, the signal for Kris that he's in big trouble and then quickly turns it off as a precaution if someone other than he himself wants to check his phone. Just when he's removing his hand from his jacket pocket, Kim's hand snaps forward and grabs his wrist tightly. Jongin yelps in surprise and tries to wriggle his wrist out of the other's grip. 

''What were you doing there?'' Kim's voice is now not only dangerous, but also laced with anger. Shitshitshit. The car is still moving. Can he be sure that the others are able to really help him out of this situation? Or have they lost the classy BMW in the hectic nightlife? Where the fuck has this Kim-guy driven him? Did Kris even receive his call? ''Nothing,'' he answers through gritted teeth, the grip on his wrist tightens and he's sure it'll leave bruises. 

''I'll ask you nicely once more, Jongin,'' he snarls. ''What were you doing with your hand in your pocket.'' Jongin shakes his head indignantly, but lowers his gaze. ''Alright. Then I'll have to look for myself.''  
Jongin tries to squirm away, but Junhyung pulls at his arm harshly, causing Jongin to crash against the other's shoulder with his head. The pain in his head is fogging his ability to think straight, so when he feels a hand searching around in his pockets, all he can do is whimper. ''You little brat!'' he hears the other hiss. ''Who did you call?!'' He holds Jongin's phone in one hand in front of Jongin's face, the other twisting his wrist, an attempt to make Jongin spill the beans. Jongin screws his eyes shut as stinging pain shoots up his arm. 

Before he can really ponder about telling nothing or simply anything, the car suddenly comes to a halt with screeching breaks. Both backseat doors get yanked open and Jongin just sees a flash of blond hair and hears a sound that reminds him of the sound of a fired gun, but way quieter, and then everything's quiet and the grip on his wrist loosens. 

''Get out of that fucking car,'' Kris' angry voice growls at him while two pairs of hands are pulling him back at his jacket and out of the car. ''Luhan, Yixing, get him away from here, Tao, Sehun, Suho and I are taking care of that freaking mess.'' 

''My-..my phone! My phone's still in there!'' Jongin says, but Luhan has already shoved him into another black car that's standing right next to the BMW and closed the door. ''You heard Kris, the others are taking care of that. Calm down, Jongin.'' Jongin turns to his right where the voice comes from and sees Yixing sitting next to him while Luhan is starting the car. Just now Jongin registers that they are in a small, dark alley and that there's another car in front of the black BMW, supposedly the one that has stopped the BMW. 

''What the fuck happened in there, Jongin?!'' Luhan yells at him as soon as they were on the main road again. ''I don't know, everything was fine at first, he offered me a glass of champagne-'' Luhan's head snaps around briefly to glare at him before he turns around to face the traffic in front of them again. ''You had champagne with him? Are you out of your freaking mind?!'' Jongin winces at the harsh tone in Luhan's voice. He has never seen Luhan that angry. ''Yah, Luhan, get your act together!'' Yixing yells back at Luhan, putting a comforting hand on Jongin's thigh. ''It was his first job and you of all people should know that it's perfectly fine to have a drink with a client, that it's sometimes even necessary to drink with them!'' Luhan glares at first at Yixing in the rearview mirror, then his eyes flicker downwards to the hand on Jongin's thigh and the look in his eyes hardens. ''Get your hands off of Jongin.''  
Yixing snorts. ''Somebody has to comfort him a little since everyone's yelling at him without listening to what exactly happened in the car! And you as his lover haven't even noticed the bruises on his wrist!'' Jongin quickly pulls the hem of his jacket over the bruised skin and, biting his lips, lowers his eyes.When Yixing notices this, he gently squeezes Jongin's thigh.

The sudden stop as Luhan stomps on the breaks starts both of them and Jongin almost crashes face first into the back of the front seat.  
''Stop. Touching. My. Boyfriend,'' Luhan snarls at Yixing in Chinese, turning around in his seat to face them. Jongin only understands half of it, his Chinese is still pretty bad, but he can see jealousy written over Luhan's face and burning in his eyes. He isn't sure what to do, so he just looks back and forth between an angry Luhan who growls something in low, fast Chinese and a defiant Yixing who spits back Chinese words rapidly. After a few minutes Yixing removes his hand from his thigh, crosses his arms and starts looking out of the window, chewing on his lower lip angrily. Luhan turns around again, a somewhat pleased expression on his face, and continues driving. 

The entire ride back to the company was silent. 

They park the car in the company's parking lot and Yixing throws Luhan a hard glare instead of the usual good-bye-hug. Luhan glares back just as hard when Yixing hugs Jongin and wishes him a good night and that he'll see him tomorrow in the morning at the meeting, speaking only loud enough for Jongin to hear. Yixing lets go of him and turns around to go to his own car. 

Luhan fishes his car keys out of his jeans pocket and motions Jongin to follow him. ''Let's get back home.'' His voice sounds strained, his hand threading through his blond hair.

But Jongin doesn't move to follow Luhan. ''Come on, Jongin, it's late. And cold,'' Luhan says insistently and wants to grab his hand, but Jongin flinches away from the touch. ''I'll go home by myself.'' 

Luhan looks at him, flabbergasted, and opens his mouth to say something, but Jongin cuts him off before he can say anything, ''I'll sleep at my place tonight. See you tomorrow.'' With that, Jongin turns around, leaving the parking lot and Luhan standing there with his hand still outstretched. 

This is the first time in years that Jongin feels tears prickling against his skin as he walks home.


	8. Block B

''Have you heard about the mess EXO made a few hours ago?'' Kyung nuzzles Jiho's neck, peppering it with soft kisses. The other groans when Kyung sinks his teeth in the skin just below his ear, sucking a purple bruise in it. ''Yes, and I have to admit, whoever did this, he – or she – is a fucking genius.''

 

Kyung laughs breathily before trailing his tongue up to Jiho's earlobe, nibbling at it softly. ''How about celebrating another broken deal on EXO's side, Jiho~?'' Jiho's hands run down Kyung's side to rest on his hips, pulling him down to grind their groins together.

 

''Celebrating sounds nice~,'' Jiho breathes out against Kyung's neck, inhaling the scent of the other's cologne. ''Really nice.''

 

Kyung chuckles as he pulls back to capture Jiho's lips in a heated kiss that involves slightly too much teeth and too much tongue. He kicks the thin sheets off their lower bodies and curses when his leg gets tangled in the sheets. Laughing, Jiho slips off his shirt and unbuttons his pants, sliding them down his legs and kicking them off the bed. ''You could have helped me too, you know,'' Kyung grumbles pouting once he's gotten his leg untangled from the thin sheets and crawls up Jiho's body. ''You could undress too, you know,'' is all Jiho retorts with a smirk and tugs at the hem of his shirt. The other rolls his eyes at him, but takes off his shirt and jeans, though, before Jiho grabs his waist and pulls him closer, letting him straddle his waist.

 

Being impatient and busy all the time, they skip thorough foreplay almost every time they have sex. Mostly it's Jiho quickly prepping Kyung who sucks him off sloppily at the same time before Kyung gets comfortable on his lap. Or sometimes, when Kyung feels lazy and doesn't feel like bouncing in his boyfriend's lap, he pulls Jiho on top of himself, letting the other do all the work, letting him fuck him in slow, deep thrusts. The latter is the case tonight, and Jiho grins at Kyung while making himself comfortable between the other's legs.

 

''Why are you grinning like an idiot?'' Kyung asks and eyes him suspiciously. Jiho chuckles and positions himself in front of Kyung's butt, ready to slide into that awaiting, tight heat. ''Well, you aren't so sassy and bossy when you're being lazy like this, you know,'' he says while pushing into Kyung slowly, making him moan. ''These, these are the only sounds that are coming out of your mouth at times like this.'' Jiho grins when Kyung makes a weak attempt at punching his shoulder, but gets distracted by Jiho pulling out and pushing into him again.

 

Jiho sets a slow pace, he doesn't want to rush through sex; these days, they often only have little time for themselves and even less time for sex (except for the occasional quickie before or during their morning shower together), so he cherishes times like tonight even more. And he can tell that Kyung enjoys slow sex even more than rushed, fast sex. He comes undone easily when Jiho is going slow on him, kissing him senseless and murmuring sweet nothings against his heated skin while thrusting into him or even while just fingerfucking him.

 

Kyung circles his arms around Jiho's neck and pulls him down for a kiss, moaning into his mouth everytime Jiho's dick brushes his prostate and sends an electrifying feeling up his spine. He comes without Jiho's hand around his length, sending Jiho over the edge as well when his walls contract around the other's dick, milking him dry.

 

Having pulled out gently, Jiho lets himself slump down next to Kyung, holding his arm out for Kyung to use it as a makeshift pillow for his head. Kyung quickly wipes the cum off his stomach with the first piece of clothing he gets in his fingers (which happens to be one of Jiho's shirts) before he curls into Jiho's side, a happy and satisfied smile on his face and his eyes closed. ''It's nice to know that we can just fall asleep now... no work...nothing do to until tomorrow...,'' he mumbles against Jiho's skin. Jiho threads his fingers through Kyung's soft hair, ''Yeah.''

 

Kyung feels Jiho shift slightly and then he feels the soft fabric of their silky sheets covering their lower halves, just enough to keep them warm, but not too warm. ''Goodnight, yeobo~,'' Kyung says teasingly and only registers a muttered ''Sleep well, too, brat.'' before he drifts off to sleep.


	9. EXO

When he comes into the building the next day around 10AM, Kris is already waiting for him in the lobby, telling him to follow him to his office. They talk about the messed up deal. Kris is listening patiently and just nods when Jongin finished telling about the incident, having left out the part where Kim Junhyung's put his hand on his thigh and also the part where he's forced Jongin's hand away and left a bruise that, as Jongin noticed when he woke up today, is now a dark shade of purple.  
  
  
  
''I see. Sehun already has checked your e-mail history with Kim early this morning, just in case you accidentally replied with your real name, but he found nothing. Junmyeon and Sehun then contacted different people, trying to find out more about Kim Junhyung and how he could have gotten your real name and the reason why you were meeting him.'' Jongin feels relief washing over him when he hears that it wasn't his fault (at least not in the first place) that it escalated the night before.  
  
  
  
''But I'm still wondering why you haven't told me how you got that bruise on your wrist Yixing told me about, Jongin,'' Kris says, voice quiet and steady. Jongin snaps his head up. ''I – I don't jave a bruise on my wrist, I don't know what Yixing told you.'' _Yeah, way to go,_ Jongin, _he thinks, way to go, trying to lie to your boss about a stupid bruise; how childish can you be._ Kris stands up, walks around his desk and props himself up on one hand on the table and the other on the arm of Jongin's chair. He lowers his head a little, standing there in a hovering manner, but at the same time being on eye-level with Jongin; his voice drops low, ''If that's the case, Jongin, then _this_ ,'' he grabs Jongin's wrist roughly and presses his fingers against the bruised skin hidden under his pulloever, making Jongin wince slightly and bite his lips, ''doesn't hurt, right?'' Jongin shakes his head and tries to look Kris in the eyes without showing him that his fingers gripping his wrist hard fucking _hurt_ , but before he can think anything else, Kris turns it up a notch, rubbing his fingers against the rough material of Jongin's woolen pullover. Jongin lets out a low whine when the fabric rubs against the bruise. He sees a flash in Kris' eyes before he immediately loosens his grip on Jongin's wrist.   
  
  
  
''I thought so, too,'' he says while walking back around the desk and sitting down on his black leather armchair. ''Well, I'm sure Yixing told you about the meeting that takes place in an hour, didn't he?'' Jongin nods. ''You don't have to show up, Jongin.''  
  
  
  
Jongin blinks. ''Why? Am I fired or something?!'' he sputters confusedly. Kris laughs loudly. ''No, it's not that easy to get fired. Well, for you it's easier than for others because once you've gotten your tattoo, you're in this – let's call it _family_ for your whole lifetime. Anyway, it's just that it seems you haven't done anything wrong and since you seem a little put-out and... _bruised_ ,'' he shoots Jongin a pointed look, ''you don't have to attend the meeting. It's going to be pretty ugly.''  
  
  
  
Jongin perks up at the mention about getting a tattoo. ''A tattoo?'' Again, Kris chuckles. ''Yup. Have you never wondered about Luhan's tattoo on his left hip bone?'' How can Kris probably know about Luhan's tattoo? Have they seen each other naked? Or worse: have they been in a relationship?  
  
  
  
''No, not really,'' Jongin answers. He's seen it multiple times, black ink contrasting beautifully against milky white skin, but he's never wondered or even asked why there's such a sign inked in the skin of his lover's hip. He's always thought of it as something stupid Luhan has done as a teenager or something. ''Go ask him about it, sometime, I'd suggest,'' Kris says casually. Then, a smirk is tugging at the corners of his lips. As if he knows something Jongin doesn't know he knows about. ''I'd also suggest you don't get too _comfortable_ with Yixing, Jongin.'' _Oh_ , so that's what the smirk was about, Jongin thinks, suddenly alarmed by Kris' voice and the look in his eyes as the other stares into his eyes. ''I've never seen Yixing and Luhan staring at each other like they wanted to kill each other on the spot, until they were running into each other earlier this morning. And since they were fine when you guys left the scene yesterday and today they get all murderous at each other, I assume that something happened on the ride home yesterday. Plus, Yixing's car wasn't there when I came here in the morning. Usually Luhan drives him home because he only lives a few streets away. And... thinking back, I believe I remember that expression on Luhan's pretty face – _jealousy_.'' Kris makes a pause, acting like he'd think hard about something. ''Ah, yes, it was jealousy, I guess. Anyway, I don't expect you to tell me about what happened – if you want to talk, feel free to do so, though – but I expect you to not make the mistake of trying to wrap Yixing around your finger, too, Jongin.''   
  
  
  
Jongin thinks the last sentence pretty much sounds like a threat, even though Kris' voice sounds normal, amused even. This time, Jongin doesn't even try to talk himself out of the situation this time. ''I understand.''  
  
  
  
He expects the atmosphere between them to get awkward now, so he's almost relieved when he sees the cold expression in Kris' eyes flicker away and the warmth he has gotten used to during the last weeks is back in those dark brown eyes. Jongin's even more relieved when Kris asks him if he's up for having a quick brunch before Kris has to go to the meeting, the mood between them as normal as ever. Jongin grabs his bag and follows Kris out of the office.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Luhan throws Yixing a dirty glare when the other boy sits down next to him. ''Go sit somewhere else, asshole,'' he snaps. Yixing just smiles at him friendly, ''Chill, princess.'' Yixing sees Luhan's jaw tightening and his eyes twinkling dangerously, and he knows Luhan would most probably punch him in the face right now if it wasn't for the rest of the group in the room.  
  
  
  
Luhan's mouth opens, but closes again when the door gets smacked close and Kris walks over to his chair on the big, round table.  
  
  
  
''Okay, guys, at first to the topic at hand. I guess you all heard of yesterday, right? Even you guys who weren't there?''  
  
  
  
Ten heads nod.  
  
  
  
''Where's Jongin? Is he hurt?'' Baekhyun asks, worry evident in his voice and eyes. Kris shakes his head, ''No, he isn't hurt, I have sent him home again today.'' Baekhyun nods, but you can see that he's not really satisfied with the answer judging from the way he's chewing on his lip and narrows his eyes. When he wants to pipe up again, Kris holds a finger up. ''Baek, cut it. I won't tell you more, just be satisfied with the answer you got, Jongin's fine and he'll be back tomorrow. Until then, you can still call him or visit him or I don't care, but why I sent him home is _not_ topic for today's meeting.''  
  
  
  
Baekhyun snorts, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He pouts. ''Yeah, alright. Sorry for being a caring and not heartless person.'' Kris shoots him a glare but says nothing, knowing that Baekhyun just is like that and throws sarcastic remarks around him when something doesn't exactly goes the way he wants.  
  
  
  
Kris quickly tells them both his and Jongin's version of the story and it's not long before a heated discussion about sending young, freshly having joined men out there and about the security of their company ensues.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
An hour later they're done with the meeting and Sehun is the first who leaves the meeting room. He's also the one who got another _homework_ ; Kris told him to do a thorough background check of Block B because he heard they had a few new boys in their group. While walking down the spacious hallway, he opens the first two buttons of his grey button-down. He leaves the room with the others who quickly return to their respective office. ''Sehun-ah,'' he hears someone call his name with a heavy Chinese accent. Sehun turns around, a smile almost apparently tugging on his lips. ''Zitao~,'' he calls back and waits for his friend to catch up. Zitao suddenly stops in front of him, his eyes fixated on Sehun's collarbones. He points at the skin shown now that there are the first buttons open. When Sehun notices where Zitao's eyes are lingering on and his finger points at, he blushes and quickly buttons his shirt up again.  
  
  
  
''Sehun, Sehun...,'' Zitao says in a mock-chiding voice and smirks at him. ''How did those lovebites find their way to your neck and collarbones?''   
  


_Teeth nibbling at his collarbones, leaving red marks in their wake. Nails scratching down his body while a warm, wet tongue soothes the bite marks on his collarbones._

 

 

_Dark eyes that silently beg him to do something, to fuck him already. Plush lips that just scream to get kissed smirking at him invitingly._   


  
  
  
''Uhm...,'' Sehun begins and scratches the back of his head. He doesn't know if he can tell Zitao about it. Sure, he is one of his best friends, but then again... the guy he had sex with last night when he came home after the incident is someone they both know.   
  
  
  
Fortunately, Zitao seems to read his mind and suggests to go get a coffee ( _''or, in your case, a bubble tea,''_ he says with a grin). Sehun agrees.   
  
  
  
With their drinks in hand they go into the park near the building and sit down on a bench in some forgotten corner of the park. _Perfect_ , Sehun thinks. No one around who could overhear them.   
  
''Well... tell me about last night, Sehun. It's not like you'd be a quiet one, you always tell me when you hooked up with someone,'' Zitao says, an eyebrow raised. ''Sorry, you're right...,'' Sehun mumbles and takes a sip of his bubble tea.  
  
  
  
''Alright, I'll tell you about the night with him, but please don't make me tell you his name, okay? I'm not sure if I want you to know who he was,'' Sehun admits and looks pleadingly at his friend. Taking a sip of his coffee, Zitao nods. ''Sure, go ahead.''  
  
  
  
And then Sehun tells him.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_''I fucking hate you,'' the boy growls out before he shoves Sehun back onto the bed hard and climbs on top him, his lips already attached to Sehun's lips again. ''I know,'' Sehun breathes out in between kisses and opens the other's pants, pushing them along with his boxers down those narrow hips._

 

 

_Sehun's shirt gets ripped open, buttons landing on the floor next to the bed with soft clacking sounds. ''Why couldn't you just stay out of my life? I thought moving to Seoul and not going to the same university would solve the Sehun-problem. Why do I have to see you every fucking day now?!'' the other boy almost whines and Sehun chuckles in response, one hand grabbing the other's butt roughly, the other pumping his hard cock a few times._

 

 

_''You know you like it that way, baby~ despite everything that happened back then.'' Sehun's voice is low and he feels the other shudder at his words. ''Fuck you, Sehun,'' he spats at him, but kisses him hard on the mouth the next second_

 

 

_The boy quickly discards his own shirt while Sehun takes off his pants and boxers. As best as he can, considering someone sitting on his lap. In no time his hands trail down Sehun's body, leaving out no erogenous zone, and everything reminds Sehun of the time when they were 16, fooling around on Sehun's bed._

 

 

_Sehun can't stifle his moans when he feels teeth sinking into the skin over his collarbones._

 

 

_Soon enough the boy is seated on Sehun's lap, bouncing up and down on Sehun's dick, his head tipped back and moans flowing out his plush lips unabashedly._

 

 

_Sehun's hands rest on his hips, gripping a little tighter than he should if he doesn't want to leave bruises, and the other seems to notice it, too, because even though he's fucking himself on Sehun's cock into oblivion, his head tips back down again and those dark eyes glare at Sehun briefly, a warning flickering up there, and Sehun quickly lets go of the other's hips, focusing on fucking up into him again, meeting the boy's downward movements._

 

 

_It's almost embarrassing how fast Sehun is close to his orgasm, especially when he hears the other's voice moaning his name repeatedly and sees him jerking himself off somewhat in time with Sehun's up-thrusts._

 

 

_He comes all over his hand and Sehun's stomach and slumps forward, panting hard and hands resting on Sehun's chest while he tries to continue moving up and down to get Sehun off as well. Sehun smirks at him and helps him at his attempt by grabbing his hips gently (he's careful not to grip him too hard this time) and guiding him up and down on his cock until he too comes with the other's name on his lips._   


  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sehun ends his story, he turns his head to look at Zitao, who looks at him with wide eyes. ''What?''  
  
  
  
''Well, it sounded hot. Like, really hot. If you weren't one of my best friends and if I was at least bi, I would definitely want to get in your pants.'' Sehun laughs at Zitao's words and the small blush that spreads over his friend's cheeks down to his neck. ''But...,'' Zitao speaks up again slowly, hesitates to find the right words. ''I think I have a pretty accurate idea of who that boy is you've banged last night. And if he really is the one I think he is then I'd say you should stop fucking with him – both literally and figuratively – before it all blows up.''  
  
  
  
Sehun bites his lip and nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
''The person you are trying to reach is currently not available,'' the female voice tells Luhan for the third time in a row now. He swears, hangs up before the annoying voice can tell him he could leave a message, and stuffs the phone the side pocket of his backpack.  
  
  
  
Walking to his car in the parking lot, he ponders about stopping by at Jongin's apartment, just to see if he's okay since he hasn't seen him today at all. Plus, Luhan's feeling bad about his outburst the night before. And it's definitely not normal that Jongin answers none of his calls. All day.  
  
  
  
After he's started the engine and reversed out of the parking space, he drives onto the main road that leads directly to the street Jongin's apartment is.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When Jongin hears the bell of his door ring, he already knows who's standing there in front of the door. He sighs, but puts the bookmark between the pages where he left off, places the book on the nightstand, and gets up from the bed to walk over to the door.  
  
  
  
''Luhan, what do you-,'' he begins annoyed while opening the door, but stops in his tracks when all he sees is a huge bouquet of violet roses in front of him. He can't hold back the smile that tugs at his lips, especially when Luhan's head pops up behind the flowers. ''I'm so sorry for having been a rude asshole yesterday. And for being the worst boyfriend ever, letting you go home all by yourself after that incident,'' he says and looks at him with his big doe eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Jongin's a little suspicious. Never underestimate those eyes, Jongin has learnt over the times he's been with Luhan. On the other hand, never underestimate an apology from this guy either, Jongin has also learnt about Luhan. Luhan's not one for throwing apologies around when he's not sincere about it.  
  
When Jongin says and does nothing to accept Luhan's apology, Luhan quickly pulls out a small box and holds it in front of Jongin. ''In case you wouldn't accept my apology, I thought that, maybe, I could bribe you with your favourite sweets?'' Luhan says, putting on his killer smile, and waits hopefully for Jongin's reaction.  
  
  
  
''You're really the worst, Luhan,'' Jongin laughs, but reaches out for Luhan to pull him closer for a kiss over the flowers, nonetheless. ''Don't think everything's okay now just because you've bought flowers and candy,'' Jongin says and steps to the side to let Luhan come into his apartment. ''I know, and that's why I've brought something else with me. Another kind of present, if you want.''  
  
  
  
Jongin closes the door and walks to the drawer in the kitchen, looking around for a vase to put the flowers into. ''Is that so?'' he asks, looking over the counter in the middle of the kitchen at Luhan, who is still standing in the doorframe between the small hallway and the kitchen. ''Yup, haven't you seen this?'' Luhan points at his neck. And yeah, Jongin hasn't noticed the thin neckband, in the same colour like the roses and with a small bow in the middle. He chuckles and turns around to fill water into the vase. ''A ribbon? You're kidding, right?''  
  
  
  
Luhan shakes his head and puts the flowers into the crystalline vase on the counter, the small box with sweets right next to it. ''Come, Jongin, your present's waiting to get unwrapped~'' he coos and laughs at Jongin's slightly scandalised expression. ''Really, the worst,'' Jongin states, but follows Luhan into his bedroom, grinning.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After Jongin received one of the best blowjobs in his life from an unusual submissive Luhan, he pulls Luhan closer to cuddle up against him. ''You know, you should behave like an asshole more often, if you always apologise like that,'' he says and draws random patterns on Luhan's upper body with his fingers.  
  
  
  
Luhan rolls his eyes, laughing, and threads his fingers through Jongin's dark hair. ''You think so?''  
  
  
  
''Mhh, yes, I think so. It's fun, having you on your knees and begging to be allowed to touch yourself.'' Jongin smiles at the memory. ''I mean, usually your the dominant, controlled one. Not the begging, moaning mess you were a few minutes ago. And I haven't even fucked you. Just think about the possibilities if I actually fucked you.'' Jongin's eyes are sparkling at the thought of topping Luhan, something they have never done before. Luhan looks at him with a raised brow, but says nothing, just kisses Jongin breathless and makes him forget about the topic of who's topping who; at least for the time being.


	10. Block B

On the next morning, Jiho's celebrating-mood is gone pretty quickly when Kyung comes into his office with a small folder filled with documents regarding EXO and their deal with Kim Junhyung. Kyung's usual smile is gone, his expression is unusual stern and serious. ''It looks bad, Jiho. Really bad. Take a look at those papers yourself,'' he says and hands Jiho the folder.  
  
  
  
Jiho quickly reads over them, his expression getting darker and darker the more he reads. ''Holy fuck...,'' he mutters. Kyung laughs bitterly. ''Yeah, that's what I thought, too, when I found out.''  
  
  
  
Suddenly Jiho almost regrets his words the night before. _A fucking genius, my ass,_ he thinks. ''I guess that calls for an 'emergency meeting', what do you think, Kyung-ah?''  
  
  
  
''Guess so, too. I wouldn't have guessed, however, that it really went down like that. I feel somewhat sorry for EXO.'' Jiho raises an eyebrow at Kyung. ''Well, okay, I don't,'' Kyung concedes. When Jiho begins to laugh, Kyung lets out a scandalised whine. ''Yah, I just wanted to be sympathetic for once! You always tell me that I'm too snarky!''  
  
''Yeah, but do you really think I'd believe that you'd feel with EXO and their lost deal?''  
  
Kyung just huffs, a pout on his lips. Jiho stands up, walks around his desk and pulls Kyung in for a kiss. ''You're cute.'' Kyung makes another scandalised noise, but this time it's muffled by Jiho's lips against his.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later that day, there are all members of Block B and B.A.P attending the meeting. Jiho lets his eyes wander over the boys, counting if really everyone is present.  
  
  
  
''I got us all come together because I have the odd feeling that someone in this group doesn't really get what it means to be in this business.''  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes are darting around, wondering who Jiho is talking about. Everyone's eyes except for Himchan's. That guy, Jiho notices, is sitting there like he owns the place. Like it wasn't his business at all. Unfortunately, this whole meeting is mainly about him, Jiho thinks.  
  
  
  
''Kim Himchan,'' Jiho raises his voice, making all heads snap around to Himchan, who seems unimpressed by Jiho. ''Yes?''  
  
Jiho would want to slap him across the face for his rudeness. No formalities, no honorifics, nothing! Just a simple ''yes?'' as if he had done nothing wrong. He takes a deep breath, calming himself down. ''Yesterday, there was someone who was fucking with EXO really badly. Not that I'm feeling sorry for them, not at all.'' Himchan looks at him with a slightly puzzled expression. ''And what exactly has that to do with me?''  
  
  
  
''It has to do with you because I suspect you, Himchan, of acting without much thinking, let alone coordinating it with me. Or with Kyung, at least!'' Jiho looks at Kyung, who just smiles his signature reassuring smile at Himchan, but says nothing. Then, he looks back at Himchan, the boy glaring at him hard. The khol around his eyes doesn't make his glare any friendlier. ''I only did what had to be done,'' Himchan shrugs. ''You only did what had to be done? Are you fucking kidding me?!'' The anger bubbles up in Jiho's stomach, but before it bubbles over – or rather: before he gets so angry he shouts at Himchan which wouldn't make him a really good rolemodel for the rest of the group, he feels Kyung's hand on his thigh under the table. Jiho turns his head to look at him again, but the other still has his poker face on over the table, while, under the table, he is squeezing Jiho's thigh hard, a warning. So Jiho tries to collect himself, takes some deep breaths, before he starts speaking again. ''How can someone act as ruthless as you? I mean I have no qualms about sending EXO to their doom, but I have qualms about that if someone can trace it back to us! And if I can find out who was fucking up their last deal in only 24 hours, then they will find out eventually, too.''  
  
  
  
Himchan shrugs again, ''When I found out who EXO's target was, I only told Kim Junhyung that he should put his brain to work and do his research on a certain Kim Jongin, who just wants his money, and on a company called EXO. I have nothing to do with anything that guy found out or did with the information afterwards. And to be honest, I don't really care, if it made it harder for EXO, then it's fine by me.''  
  
Jiho sputters; not only was he right about Himchan being someone you should be careful around, but also has Himchan done something really stupid. Another warning squeeze of his thigh, this time even harder. Jiho bites down on his tongue.  
  
  
  
''You did what?! Are you somehow... crazy or something?! You can't just go interfere like that with other groups' deals!''  
  
  
  
''But I thought we're not on EXO's side? We're against them, we have to act against them, too!''  
  
  
  
Jiho laughs bitterly. ''Yes, we're not on the same side as EXO, but it's simply plain dangerous to get in the way of some other group like that! Believe it or not, but there are some rules, even in this business. And I think it's better for you to stay out of further activities until things have calmed down.'' Jiho turns to Yongguk. ''You take care of your friend.'' It's not like it's a secret that there's something going on between Yongguk and Himchan, Himchan's not really secretive about things like that, just like he's not secretive about anything else. Yongguk nods briefly, before he shoots Himchan a dirty look. He gets an eye-rolling as an answer.  
  
  
  
''And try to get some awareness of rules into him.'' Again, Yongguk nods.  
  
  
  
Jiho quickly goes through the notes he made before the meeting. ''Well... since anything apart from this EXO-issue is pretty quiet these days, the meeting's over already. But I think it'd be good if Minhyuk and Jaehyo introduced you,'' he looks at the B.A.P boys, ''a little better to our business. Especially considering yesterday's incident.''  
  
  
  
''Alright, we'll get to that right after the meeting, Jiho,'' Minhyuk quickly says and Jaehyo nods.  
  
  
  
''Good. Then, I'm going to meet up with Kris Wu for dinner today. Himchan, I hope for you that he's in a good mood today and doesn't want to rip me into pieces as soon as I tell him that you're responsible for the mess yesterday,'' Jiho says, voice cold as ice, before he stands up and leaves the room.


	11. EXO

''Listen, Kris, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday.''

 

Kris' mood isn't the best after the fucked up deal yesterday and the meeting this morning. It didn't get better when Jiho called him and asked for having dinner, he'd liked to clear up something. So here he is sitting. In one of the fanciest restaurants Seoul has to offer with Jiho sitting opposite of him, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy.

 

''I always held some respect for you guys, even with occassionally playing a trick on us. But this, this is just completely out of proportion. One of our men could have been severely injured or, even worse, killed. This is not done with you treating me for dinner, I hope you're aware of that, Jiho.'' Kris' voice is cold as steel. He takes a sip of red wine before he continues. ''Don't get me start talking about the immense expenses for cleaning up the mess.'' _And about the fact that I now know better about some of my own men...,_ he thinks but he doesn't say it out loud.

 

Jongin's behaviour makes him worry about him. He's not his enemy, he's his boss, a friend even in some way, so why did he deny the fact that he actually got injured even if it only was a little bit? He has to find out why Jongin blocked him out of this completely before the three-month-period is over and Jongin has to get his tattoo in order to become a full member of EXO.

 

But for now, he has to deal with the task at hand, namely Woo Jiho.

 

''Of course I'll compensate for any expenses you had to deal with,'' Jiho says. ''Just send me the amount via e-mail and you'll have your money back in 3 days at the latest.''

 

Kris nods, taking another sip of wine. ''Now that everything is settled, let's enjoy our meal, just like in old times when our fathers ruled the city...'' Jiho grins, ''...and when we were still friends, huh?''

 

Kris grins back at him, remembering how Jiho's father had introduced his father to Seoul – South Korea in general – and had taken him into his business. The start of a great business and the end of an equally great friendship. ''It's nice you still remember, Jiho-yah.''

 

~*~

 

It's late at night when Kris stumbles into the building Yixing's apartment is located in. He's positively drunk and the weed Jiho fished out of his pocket when they were sitting in Jiho's large Mercedes Benz S-class didn't do any good.

 

He rings the bell and waits for Yixing to answer the intercom. After the third time of approximately a good minute of ringing, Kris hears Yixing's tired voice. ''Let me in Xingxing~,'' he slurs and adds a '' _please_ ~'' for good measure.

 

The door opens and Yixing is slightly taken aback when Kris immediately cups his face and presses his lips against his, surprisingly soft and gentle. Kris is clingy. And he reeks of alcohol, weed and cigarettes. Yixing's instinct kicks in and he pushes Kris back. ''You're high,'' he says coldly.

 

Kris laughs, his hands gripping Yixing's bare hips hard and pulling him closer. ''Yeah, I am.''

 

Yixing's mind races, he hates dealing with a high Kris. It has its reasons why Kris is a) drunk and high off his ass and b) in that state standing in front of his door in the middle of the night. It's never been nice reasons, though, Yixing had to learn over the past years. ''Okay,'' he starts, backing off again. ''Come in, I don't want to get into trouble with the neighbours because of you waking them up.''

 

He takes another step back and Kris enters his apartment. Closing the door, he turns around to see where Kris has gone. Yixing hears a huff and something metallic hits the floor. He sighs. So Kris is in his bedroom. Just great.

 

When he comes into his bedroom, Kris is already sprawled out on the bed with only his boxers on, leering at him as he sees him standing in the door frame. ''C'mere, baby,'' he says lowly and smirks.

 

Yixing isn't really sure if it's a good idea to get over and into the same bed with Kris when he's being in that state. But it's not like he has many options right now. He could try sleeping on the sofa, but as long as he's in the same apartment as Kris, Kris will come to him.

 

Ignoring all the alarm bells that start ringing in his head, he climbs into the bed next to Kris, pulling up the blanket and turning away from Kris. He hears and feels the blanket rustle and then he feels hot breath against his neck, an erection pressed against his ass, and hands roaming his body.

 

''Not now, Kris,'' he tries weakly.

 

''But why,'' Kris whines against Yixing's skin, his teeth scraping over the sensitive area of his neck.

 

Yixing bites his lip to suppress a moan. ''Seriously, not now, I have some important meetings tomorrow, I need sleep. And you could do with some sleep, too, Yifan.'' The roaming hands stop immediately when Yixing says Kris' real name. ''Okay. I'm sorry,'' Kris' voice sounds genuinely sorry and suddenly the warmth of Kris' body behind him is gone.

 

Yixing turns his head and sees Kris with his back turned to him. He bites his lip, he didn't want to hurt Kris with his remark. Yixing rolls over and scoots over to where Kris is lying, wrapping his arm around Kris' waist and entangling their legs.   
  
He presses a soft kiss against the nape of Kris' neck. ''Didn't mean to be bitchy, Kris,'' he whispers. ''I know,'' Kris says and turns around in his arms to face Yixing. ''Sleep well, Xing,'' Kris says and Yixing thinks to hear the hurt undertone in his voice, before Kris leans closer and kisses him just as gently as earlier at the door.

 

Yixing parts his lips and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, welcoming the other's tongue against his. Kris tastes awfully, a mix between an ashtray, liquor and something undefinable. But Yixing doesn't care right at that moment when he feels Kris cup the back of his neck and gently threads his fingers through Yixing's unstyled hair, tugging lightly. He lets out a low moan into the kiss and hears Kris chuckle before he pulls back. Yixing pecks Kris' lips one last time and then makes himself comfortable against his side, his head resting against Kris' pecs.

 

''Good night, Kris,'' he murmurs and presses a kiss on Kris' chest. ''Sleep well, baby.'' Kris' hand doesn't stop stroking through his hair until Yixing has fallen asleep.


	12. Block B

''Ew, you smell of alcohol. And pot. Just gross.'' Kyung scrunches his nose up when he sees Jiho opening the door. He shoves him back into the apartment, stepping in in the same movement, and closes the door shut behind him.

 

''You and me, bathroom. Now,'' Kyung says sternly and drags Jiho into the bathroom. Jiho doesn't protest, in contrary to Kris, Jiho is a rather pleasant person when drunk and/or high.

 

''Let's sober you up a little. And wash this smell off of you, at least a little bit.'' While Kyung turns on the shower, Jiho is taking his clothes off. ''Kyung-ah~'' he coos.

 

''Mh?''

 

Instead of an answer, Kyung feels Jiho's arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against his chest, nuzzling his neck. He can't fight the small smile at his clingy boyfriend but still pushes him back. Jiho whines behind him but complies anyway and takes a step back to leave Kyung more room to take his clothes off and turn around to face Jiho.

 

Kyung's lips turn up into a smirk when he sees a very naked Jiho standing in front of him, erection standing proudly between his legs. ''You always get so clingy and horny when you're drunk,'' he grins and reaches out to pull Jiho closer and kiss him while he maneuvers them backwards into the shower.

 

The water's already hot, but not too hot, and hits the tensed muscles in Kyung's shoulders, soothing them, while Jiho's hips roll against his, their bare erections brushing. Kyung moans into the kiss, one hand coming up to curl around the nape of Jiho's neck and pulling him closer, and arches into his touch when he feels Jiho's arms circle his waist to pull Kyung against him.

 

He tastes the mix of alcohol, cigarettes, and weed on Jiho's tongue when it rubs heatedly against his. Pulling away from the kiss, Jiho smirks at Kyung before sinking down onto his knees in front of him. He looks up at Kyung through wet bangs falling into his eyes and leans closer, wraps one hand around Kyung's length, and licks a long stripe up from base to tip before he engulfes his dick with his mouth.

 

Kyung lets out a shaky breath at the warm wetness around his cock, his head falling back, and tangles his hand into Jiho's wet hair, guiding him back and forth on his dick. Jiho closes his eyes so that no water gets into his eyes and starts humming around Kyung, sending vibrations up his length.

 

When Jiho pulls away briefly to draw a breath, Kyung hears him whimper and he looks down to see if anything's wrong. What he sees almost makes him cum right then and there: Jiho has his hand on his cock, pumping fast, while his lips are tightly wrapped around Kyung's dick again, sucking hard.

 

It doesn't take long for Kyung to come undone under Jiho's mouth working its magic on his dick and the fact that Jiho's actually getting off on sucking him off. He tumbles over the edge when a particularly loud moan vibrates against his length and Jiho's jaw goes slack, indicating his orgasm. Kyung's hips snap forward once, twice, and he comes down Jiho's throat.

 

Jiho swallows most of it, but some of it trickles down his chin and gets washed away by the water in the next moment. As soon as he got some of his breath back, Kyung helps Jiho to stand up and presses his lips against Jiho's.

 

When he breaks the kiss, Kyung smiles at Jiho. ''You should come home drunk more often when that means that I'm getting a blowjob and a show of you jerking off meanwhile,'' he says and brings Jiho closer again to peck his lips repeatedly.

 

Jiho just chuckles deep in his throat; he reaches his arm out to grab the shampoo from the small rack behind Kyung. ''Want me to wash your hair?'' he asks and Kyung replies with a nod and a bright smile.

 

They really try to wash themselves quickly but get distracted easily by Kyung's hands rubbing over Jiho's back and thighs and Jiho's hands kneading the tenseness out of Kyung's shoulders and occassionally trailing down to squeeze his butt, eliciting a noise that is a mix between a yelp and a moan.

 

Once they're finished, Kyung leaves the shower first, grabbing a towel for himself and tossing one over to Jiho. Kyung quickly towels himself dry before he turns to the large mirror over the sink and begins to put on moisturiser.

 

''I miss him so badly,'' Jiho suddenly blurts out. Kyung turns around to face him, somewhat shocked because – who is 'him'?

 

''Who?'' he asks as calm as possible. But in the inside he feels anxiety churning, it wouldn't be first time he would be dumped because of someone else.

 

''Kris,'' Jiho says, coming closer toward Kyung and taking his hand, obviously sensing Kyung's anxiousness. ''I thought you'd hate him?'' Kyung wonders and looks first at their hands, then into Jiho's eyes, thinking about flinching away from the touch. He doesn't understand Jiho's behaviour at all. Jiho can be weird as fuck when he's drunk, but he's never been that sentimental before.

 

Suddenly, Jiho breaks down in front of him, dragging Kyung down with him onto the cold tiles. Kyung yelps, eyes wide, and, after catching his breath, scoots closer to a sobbing Jiho on his knees. He briefly ponders what he should do – being a mistrusting, jealous bitch or swallowing down his pride this time and trying to soothe Jiho somehow – and quickly decides for pulling Jiho into a tight embrace.

 

Jiho's breath evens out eventually, only from time to time interrupted by hiccups and sobs. Kyung's still holding his boyfriend in his arms, stroking up and down his back soothingly, the water of Jiho's still wet hair dripping onto his bare shoulder and rolling down his back.

 

''It's not what you think, Kyung, really,'' he hears Jiho's voice, low and gravelly. ''Kris and I, we were best friends until about two years ago.''

 

Kyung isn't sure if he really wants to know the answer to the question he is about to ask. ''What happened?''

 

Jiho pulls back and looks at Kyung before pecking his lips. ''Let's go into the living-room, okay? More comfortable and so on...,'' Jiho suggests and Kyung helps him stand up.

 

They sit down on the big sofa, huddled up in some blankets, and Jiho begins to tell him.

 

 


	13. Past

_The day Woo Donghyun received the letter of acceptance of that big university in China should have been the best day of his life. And in some way it was. Shortly after, he moved to China and began his studies there._

 

_He wasn't really sociable at first since he didn't know the language really well, but after some time of getting used to hearing and using Chinese anywhere, he made new friends easily although he was a quiet guy._

 

_One day, he was invited to the birthday party of one of his friend's friend. And that's where he met the guy who should change his life. Only back then, Donghyun didn't know that._

 

_His friend quickly abandoned him for some ugly girl and so he was standing there awkwardly with his drink in hand, looking around in the room to see if there's someone else he knew. There was no one. ''Hey,'' a voice right next to him said. Donghyun turned around to see who was talking to him and was surprised when he saw a well-dressed young man standing next to him, sipping at his drink. ''Hi?'' was his slightly confused reply._

 

_The other had an amused expression on his face at seeing the confusion written over his face. ''Don't worry, you don't know me. Not yet, that is. Nice to meet you, I'm Li Qiang. I saw you earlier when you arrived with Park Jihoon, who studies with me, and you look like you aren't drunk off your ass – unlike any other person in this room. And since I don't like drunk people...,'' he held his drink up for Donghyun to raise his glass to him which Donghyun did._

 

_From that night on they were the best friends. Donghyun was enticed by the way Li Qiang went about things. Li Qiang seemed to have a special charisma, a kind of elegance that was so hard to find those days and that seemed to cast a spell over anyone around him. Donghyun was a quiet, diligent and inconspicuous person whereas Li Qiang was outgoing, bright, and suave. When Li Qiang raised them too high up in the skies, Donghyun knocked them out of the skies again, balancing their friendship out perfectly. It was the right amount of quiet and outgoing, of up in the sky and down to earth. They were the perfect combination having a perfect friendship. But every combination was condemned to be broken and every friendship had to end someday, Donghyun found out._

 

_For them, it was the day of Donghyun going back to Korea. Sure, they've spoken a few times after he went back to Korea, but after a while they lost contact. Drowned in the fast moving business life in Seoul, Donghyun quickly shoved Li Qiang's existence to the back of his mind, almost completely forgot about him over the years that flew by just as quickly._

 

 

_~*~_

 

_It was a nice evening in summer when the call came in. ''Hello, is there Woo Donghyun?''_

 

_Donghyun froze in his tracks, he felt like he was suffocating and he loosened his tie in an attempt to make the feeling go away. Even though it's been years, he recognised the voice and the heavy Chinese accent right away. ''Li Qiang?''_


	14. EXO

Yixing wakes up in the arms of a sleeping Kris. He looks at the clock. _About one hour until the first meeting..._ he thinks and rubs the sleep from his eyes before he rolls over in the embrace of Kris' arms to face him.

 

The morning sun is effectively blocked out by an expensive set of pleated blinds at the big, floor-to-ceiling windows of Yixing's apartment.

 

_He looks so contented like this,_ Yixing thinks as he's watching Kris' sleeping face. He leans up and places a peck on Kris' nose, causing him to scrunch up his nose cutely and hum as he slowly gets pulled out of the warmth of sleep.

 

''Morning,'' Kris murmurs, his voice still thick with sleep.

 

''Good morning,'' Yixing says smiling at Kris' sleepy expression. Kris' arms tighten around Yixing's waist and pull him closer, his morning wood rubbing against Yixing's thigh suggestively. ''You know I have a meeting in an hour...,'' Yixing sighs but doesn't push him away; if anything, he just presses up closer against Kris.

 

Leaning down, Kris lets his lips brush against Yixing's softly. ''You don't seem too eager to get out of bed though,'' he murmurs against the other's lips. He kisses his way to Yixing's jaw, down to his sensitive neck. Yixing hums as Kris nibbles at the soft skin.

 

''Really?'' he asks even though the question itself is pretty silly, he knows. And Kris knows too – if his chuckle as Yixing's grinding up against him is any indication.

 

''Maybe I can make it up to you somehow? You know, waking you up last night and so on...,'' Kris says, his hands sliding down to the other's butt and squeezing gently.

 

''You're unbelievable,'' Yixing chuckles. ''After all you must've drunk and smoked yesterday, you sure are lively, aren't you...'' There's this teasing tone in Yixing's voice that Kris is way too fond of, not anybody notices it, but everyone who does, knows that Yixing can be far from being an angel.

 

''As if alcohol would have any effect on me~'' Kris jokes and kisses Yixing. When he pulls away again, Yixing sees his face turning a bit more serious. ''I do feel an ugly headache impending. But I also do want to apologise to you; I know how much you hate it when I'm coming to you, drunk and high off my ass.'' Yixing sees the expression of sincerity in Kris' eyes and his heart does that weird jumping thing that it always does when Kris is doing something really adorable after he fucked up something that has to do with Yixing.

 

''Come on, babe, let me make you feel good~''

 

How could Yixing say no to this (and to the hint of a pout on Kris' lips)? He breathes out an 'okay' and in no time, Kris has rolled him onto his back, hovering over him.

 

Kris leans down to suck and bite bright red marks into the skin of Yixing's pale neck, making the other moan out loud at teeth scraping over the skin of his neck. Yixing arches his back as Kris' tongue trails down his neck, swirls around sensitive nipples and licks its way down his upper body until it stopped right above the waistband of his boxers. Yixing's fingers curl into Kris' blond hair, a silent plea to continue.

 

Kris teases, his right hand lightly squeezing Yixing's thigh, his lips brushing over his clothed cock. When Yixing glares down at him, Kris laughs light-heartedly. ''Don't worry, I won't make you beg this time. This time, it's all about you, babe.''

 

Yixing feels relief wash over him. It's not that he doesn't enjoy being dominated and manhandled by Kris, but sometimes he needs this special attention. Needs to be cradled in Kris' arms and to be fucked with slow thrusts, something that makes him think he really means something for Kris and isn't just some random fuck buddy.

 

He feels his boxers being pulled down and before he can even complain about the room being cold and about wanting a blanket, there are Kris' warm, moist lips wrapped around his cock, making him moan out loud. Kris starts bobbing his head up and down, one hand stroking what his mouth can't reach, the other searching for Yixing's to entangle their fingers.

 

Even though he must be really hungover, Kris has the most skillful tongue Yixing's come across his whole life. The way it swirls around his length playfully and rubs against the most sensitive spots, makes Yixing reach his orgasm embarrassingly fast. ''Kris... I- I'm close,'' he says between gasps and moans of Kris' name.

 

The other just hums around his dick and squeezes Yixing's hand gently, allowing him to shoot his load down his throat and swallowing every last drop when Yixing does so. Kris sucks him clean before pulling back and looking up at Yixing. ''Do we still have time for a quickie?'' he asks with a smirk.

 

Yixing groans, ''How was I to believe you didn't want sex right now?'' Kris chuckles and, after he settled down next to Yixing, pecks the other's cheek. ''Can't do anything about it, you look just so hot, babe.'' Another peck. ''What's the time, now?''

 

Yixing turns his head to the small alarm clock on the nightstand. ''15 minutes before I should get up if I still want to look somewhat presentable.''

 

''Perfect,'' Kris practically purrs against Yixing's neck, his breath fanning over his skin and making him shiver. ''If you really don't want to...,'' Kris murmurs softly, ''You know I don't wanna force you, Yixing.'' Yixing looks at Kris, a small smile playing on his lips, and leans up to press a kiss onto the other's lips.

 

''Just make sure you go easy on me, okay? I don't want to present myself with a limp later,'' Yixing says and pulls Kris closer so that he almost lies on him. ''And please don't leave any love bites where I would have to cover them up with loads of make up...,'' his plea fades out into a moan when Kris bites the skin over his collarbone softly, the other's hand already on his dick again, trying to make him hard for the second time this morning.

 

*

 

A second mindblowing orgasm and some very borderline yellow-orange-very very light red traffic lights later, Yixing parks his car in the parking lot in front of the huge company building of a renowned company.

 

He looks at his expensive Rolex, luckily it shows that he's still in time for the meeting. It's not a big deal, really; Yixing just has to make some things clear to the CEO of the company. Said CEO, name's Park Dongjun, kind of misbehaved a few times now in one of Yixing's casinos in Seoul. And of course, Yixing can't have things like that.

 

His phone in hand checking on his schedule for today, he walks through the big entry gate into the air-conditioned lobby.

 

_10:30 meeting with Park Dongjun_

 

The one who tends to misbehave in his casino. He hopes it won't take long to reprimand him so he doesn't have to hurry too much to be on time for his second meeting for today, a more delightful one:

 

_12:00 lunch with Kim Jonghyun_

 

Yixing likes Jonghyun, his company is greatly involved in EXO's activities, mostly in all things regarding money. Jonghyun's company is part of a group of companies, which consists of a total of five subsidiary companies. How their group of companies works, Yixing has no idea, he only gets glimpses to see about their group dynamics whenever he has to meet Kim Jonghyun or sometimes Kim Kibum for business matters. However, he doesn't really care how this group of companies solves their issues as long as it doesn't affect EXO.

 

_13:30 meeting with Kim Junhyung_

 

Kim Junhyung... this last meeting he can cross out of his schedule, he thinks as pictures of the night they had this issue with Kim Junhyung are flitting through his mind. In moments like this Yixing questions his decision to become part of EXO. He loves his job, but there are so many unpleasant things that come with being a mafia boss.

 

*

 

It's 11:30 and Yixing steps out of the building, loosening his tie. It was harder than he had expected, but eventually Park Dongjun gave in to everything Yixing has said and even to pay the enormous amount Yixing demanded for compensation. Yixing walks to his car to get to lunch with Jonghyun.

 

 

*

 

After having had lunch with Jonghyun and catching up on each other's news, Yixing drives back to EXO's main building to do some of the paper work that has piled up on his desk over the last few days. And there he thought he wouldn't have any paper work to do if he became a mafia boss...

 

He goes to his office, which is on the same floor as Kris' office, so he decides to say hello to Kris briefly. ''Kris~,'' he coos as he opens the door carefully. He sees Kris sitting in his big armchair, facing away from his desk and apparently looking out of the floor-to-ceiling windows of his office, deep in thought. When Kris hears Yixing's soft voice, he immediately turns around and his expression brightens. ''Hey babe,'' he says softly. ''Come in.''

 

Yixing enters the office and closes the door behind himself. ''Could you solve the issue with that guy who went berserk in your casino?'' Kris asks as he stands up to walk around the desk and encircle Yixing's waist with his hands. Yixing nods, his arms promptly wrapping themselves around Kris' neck to pull him down for a chaste kiss.

 

Kris' hands roam his lower back affectionately while placing equally soft and gentle kisses down Yixing's sensitive neck. Yixing has to squeeze his eyes shut because he feels this familiar burn, the one that tells him that he's about to cry if he's not careful. He knows that they shouldn't be doing this, that Kris isn't supposed to treat him like that, and he knows that it might be only because Kris still feels guilty because of what happened last night not because he really feels something else than simple fuck-buddy-affection for Yixing.

 

Yixing also knows that he is slowly but surely crossing the fine line between being fuck buddies with Kris and being in love with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. EXO

About one week later

 

Kris, Yixing, Luhan, Sehun, and Jongin enter one of the most expensive clubs in Seoul. Jongin, who still has a hard time getting used to his new luxurious lifestyle, glances around in the dimly lit club. There are several different platforms placed around the main area in the middle. The main area is filled with people swaying their bodies to the music, others are resting on the leather couches placed on the platforms. He can even see some girls grinding on top of the laps of some pretty dangerous-looking guys.

 

Luhan tugs gently at Jongin's blazer, indicating to him that they won't stay there, but that they should follow Kris, who is disappearing behind a curtain. They get into a smaller area. The music is better than in the main area, Jongin thinks. He's always had a thing for dancing and he was looking forward to go dancing with Luhan for the first time in weeks for the whole evening today.

 

''Kris booked this area only for us and his close friends outside of EXO,'' Luhan yells towards him, trying to drown out the music. 'Close friends' obviously means 70 – 100 people, Jongin notes as he looks around in the room.

 

The group quickly dissolves, and Jongin, who got dragged towards the bar by Luhan, sees Chanyeol sitting on one of the cushions next to the bar and nods at him. He's got a lapful of Baekhyun rutting against him. At least Jongin thinks it Baekhyun, he only sees the back of the head of the boy who's in Chanyeol's lap.

 

A few drinks and a good amout of introductions to and small talk with close business partners later, Jongin turns toward Luhan who quietly sips at his drink. ''Wanna dance?'' Jongin asks, his hand sliding over Luhan's clothed upper body suggestively, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. But Luhan shakes his head. ''No, not now...'' When Jongin pouts, he quickly pecks him on the lips and adds, ''just go ahead, I'll join you later, okay?''

 

So Jongin goes to the dancefloor, mingles with the crowd and starts swaying his hips in time with the beat. He feels himself drowning in the beat in no time, just like back then in high school when he still had enough time for dancing. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his waist and a body close to his.

 

At first, he thinks it's Luhan, but then the other person comes closer and the smell of their perfume is not the same as Luhan's. Jongin whirls around, only to see Yixing smiling at him. Yixing leans closer. ''You see Kris next to Luhan at the bar?'' Jongin nods. ''Let's give them a show.''

 

Jongin wants to decline, because Luhan is always so jealous when it comes to Yixing, but then he feels the grip on his waist tighten just a little bit and the other's hips moving just like his own to the beat and he just can't say no.

 

He moves a little bit closer, just close enough that his crotch brushes Yixing's with every sway of his hips, and glances over Yixing's shoulder towards Luhan and Kris. Kris practically eats them up with his eyes whereas Luhan glares at them, his lips pressed into a thin line. However, when Kris puts his hand on Luhan's shoulder, he sees his boyfriend's expression softening. Jongin lets his eyes wander down Luhan's body towards his crotch and notices the bulge there. _So apparently, Luhan enjoys this too,_ he thinks. He locks gaze with Luhan, smirks at him and leans down to lick a trail up Yixing's overly sensitive neck, making Yixing moan out loud enough for him to hear over the beat of the music.

 

It's the first time that Jongin feels this strange tension between him and Yixing, whose forehead is now pressed against Jongin's, pupils dilated and breathing heavy. It's also the first time that he really wants _touch_ Yixing. And not just in this friendly way they used to touch each other. He can't put his finger on the why, why the air between them suddenly is so thick and hot and why every patch of his skin that Yixing touches tingles. _Maybe it's the alcohol_ , Jongin thinks; he's definitely had a lot of that tonight. But maybe it isn't.

While grinding up against Yixing, he lets his hand wander down to the hem of the other's shirt only to slip his hand under the thin fabric and slide it _up up up_. When his fingers brush over Yixing's nipples, Yixing's breath hitches and he bites his lip to suppress a moan, making Jongin smirk.

 

Jongin turns around in Yixing's arms and tips his head back to be able to look at Yixing, ''you dance well,'' he says, making Yixing chuckle against his cheekbone. ''You do, too,'' the other replies and leans down, nipping at the soft skin of Jongin's bared neck. Now it was Jongin's turn to moan. Yixing's a biter, that much is for sure, and sometimes his teeth feel too harsh against Jongin's skin, but the way Yixing's tongue soothes the sharp pain right away with kittenish licks is intoxicating. Jongin feels himself getting hard in his pants and he the part of his mind that isn't clouded with the arousal that Yixing's teeth and tongue bring tells him he should stop before things get out of hand, no matter how good this is feeling right now. It's one thing to put on a show for their lovers, but it's another thing to turn the show into something real.

 

After a while, he finally finds the strength to turn around and face Yixing. He pants, his face just centimetres away from the other's, cheeks flushed.

 

But Jongin's eyes are on Luhan again, who sips at the drink he's holding in his hand and looks at Jongin and Yixing. A strange feeling washes over Jongin (or maybe that's just Yixing's hand kneading his ass through his pants) and, feeling a little more daring now, he lets his free hand come up to cup the back of Yixing's neck, making it seem like he pulls Yixing closer. Luhan's countenance breaks when Jongin smirks at him and sends him a wink. He puts his drink onto the table a tad harder than necessary before he joins them on the dancefloor, coming up behind Jongin and encircling his waist with his arms possessively.

 

Jongin would lie if he said that he didn't enjoy having two pairs of arms touching him. It feels rather nice, actually, to have someone pushing up from behind while another one is grinding up against him from the front.

 

Way too soon for his liking, this feeling is over. ''Follow me,'' he hears Luhan say and feels his arms tug slightly at him. Jongin bites his lip and nods, reluctantly breaking away from Yixing, who just waves at them and is attacked by Kris' lips the next second (for a guy that tall he sure can creep up on somebody without being noticed).

 

Luhan pulls him to the other side of the room into some kind of hallway, where he pushes Jongin up against the nearest wall and kisses him hard. Jongin chuckles into Luhan's mouth. He breaks the kiss. ''Enjoyed the show?'' he asks cheekily. ''You haven't really kissed him, have you?'' is all he gets for an answer before Luhan goes straight for his neck, biting and sucking harshly, marking him, where Yixing just left light red bite marks that would fade in a few hours.

 

''No, of course not,'' Jongin says honestly, his hands gripping Luhan's biceps hard. ''You really wanna do this in a hallway, Luhan?'' he asks breathlessly after a few moments. Luhan stops in his tracks and pulls away. He shakes his head. ''Nope, this club has some hotel rooms located in the connected building. Were in this building now and EXO has bought one of the biggest suites.''

''Let's go then,'' Jongin breathes out and pecks Luhan's lips.

 

They enter the lift in the hallway and go to the top floor. There are only two suites, and into one of them Luhan drags him. While Luhan goes straight into the bedroom, Jongin needs a moment to drink in everything: this is the biggest suite Jongin's ever seen, with connection to the rooftop terrace from where you can see Seoul's sparkling skyline. Everything is coloured in beige and golden colours, with the occassional dark brown wooden piece of furniture.

 

''Where are you, sexy?'' Luhan's voice jolts him out of his thoughts and he follows the voice into the huge bedroom. The bed is just as big, with light beige sheets on which Luhan is lying, spread out and already naked, hard cock in hand. ''Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer,'' Luhan pouts. Jongin chuckles and quickly removes his clothes before he climbs onto the bed and sits between Luhan's long, pale legs. Leaning down, he leaves soft bites and kisses on the sensitive skin of Luhan's inner thighs. Luhan groans and he lets his free hand tangle with Jongin's hair. Usually, Luhan would tug impatiently at his hair, but this time, he just lets his fingers run through it, lets Jongin take his time with pleasuring him. Like he wanted Jongin to show him his affection after he was so touchy with Yixing.

 

''You got turned on by our show, right?'' Jongin murmurs, lips against the skin right next to the other's dick. He looks up, waiting for Luhan to reply. Luhan bites his lip and shakes his head. Jongin lets out a light laugh. ''This,'' he takes Luhan's dick in his hand and gives it a few firm strokes, ''this begs to differ, I think~''

 

Suddenly, Luhan flips them over before Jongin can react and he finds himself on his back, looking up into big doe eyes burning with jealousy. ''You're mine, don't you forget that,'' Luhan hisses. The possessive tone in his voice makes Jongin shiver. Everytime jealousy takes over, he gets to see the other face of his boyfriend. He thinks that this must be the face Luhan's clients get to see, especially when they made Luhan angry; at times when Luhan is really dangerous.

 

Until now, though, Jongin doesn't know if Luhan just holds back or if his jealousy-issue has a little bit cooled down. He really hopes that the latter is the case, but he brushes every thought about this aside as Luhan trails kisses down his body and engulfs his dick with his mouth. He could think about that the next day, maybe he would even ask Luhan about that.

 

*~*

 

It's already past lunch-time when they wake up and Jongin almost jumps out of bed when he looks at the clock that shows him that he is almost late for his job that day, completely ignoring the dull ache in his head and backside.

 

Luhan groans and turns around, still half asleep. ''What's wrong?'' he asks Jongin sleepily.

 

''It's already 1 PM, I have to get ready for the job in an hour!'' Jongin yells back on his way to the shower.

 

When he comes back, towel around his waist but hair already blow-dried and styled, he wants to give Luhan a kiss, but the other flinches back. Jongin looks at him, confused. ''What's wrong, Lulu?'' he asks.

 

''Nothing.'' But the expression on Luhan's face tells Jongin that there must be something wrong.

 

''Why are you acting like this, then?'' he asks Luhan.

 

''You don't know?''

 

''No, I really don't.'' Jongin searches for his clothes on the floor next to the bed.

 

''Then let me help you getting your memory back. You, Yixing, almost kissing on the dancefloor. What the fuck was that?''

 

Jongin stops in his tracks. Luhan can't be serious, can he? ''Are you really bringing this up now? After you were being pretty normal yesterday I thought everything was fine!''

 

Luhan snorts, gets up and pulls on his clothes. ''Yah, Luhan! Would you care to explain me why you weren't jealous yesterday but today?'' No answer. ''Yeah, you don't have to talk to me, it's fine. I thought you'd have your jealousy-issues under control now, but apparently you haven't.'' He puts on his shoes, wincing slightly when he bends down and a sharp pain shoots up his spine – and then something clicks in his mind. ''Were you fucking me that unusual rough yesterday because you wanted to teach me a lesson? Because if so, that was a really childish move that I wouldn't have expected from you, Luhan.''

 

''You call me childish? You, who were dancing with Yixing like some cheap-ass slut?''

 

That is enough. Jongin glares at Luhan. ''You call me a 'cheap-ass slut' just because I was dancing with a mutual friend of ours? You know what? Fuck off, Luhan. I'm sick of it. I have to go to work now.'' And with that Jongin leaves the hotel room and storms off to somehow get to his job in time, shaking his head at Luhan's jealousy. This really needs to change if Luhan didn't want their relationship to end. He isn't Luhan's property and it was not like he and Yixing kissed or something.

 

What Jongin doesn't know is that Luhan, who is now sitting on the hotel bed, head buried in his hands and at the verge of crying and/or throwing something against the nearest wall, has really tried to hold back his jealousy and the only way he could think of to blow off steam was fucking Jongin – and, in a way, himself – senseless. And somehow he also was turned on by Jongin teasing him with the illusion of almost making out with another man. It confused Luhan, and it frustrated him at the same time.

So, when Luhan woke up in the morning, looked onto Jongin's phone to know what time it was and saw a new message from Yixing lighting up the screen of the phone, all the feelings of anxiety and jealousy from the day before and even from the last times he was jealous because of Yixing bubbled up in his chest and he just couldn't control it anymore.

 

 

*~*

 

 

''You again?'' is all Sehun can say, eyebrow raised, before there's a mouth on his in the next second, hot and insistent, and the other boy is pushing him back into his apartment. The boy kicks the door shut behind himself.

 

He kisses Sehun as aggressively and dominant as the last time they did this, maybe a bit fiercer today. _He seems to be angry_ , Sehun thinks as he gets pushed up against a wall roughly and dark orbs stare at him for a moment. ''I had a really bad day, you know,'' the boy says, his voice and eyes cold and conveying the anger that Sehun has already sensed before by the way the other kissed him. But then, suddenly, other emotions seem to break through the anger. Emotions that Sehun can't really place. The boy whispers with tears brimming in his eyes, ''make me forget, Sehun...''

 

Sehun feels a little overwhelmed by all these emotions, but he complies. He switches their positions, pushing the other up against the wall, and his fingers deftly undo the buttons of the other's shirt and pants. The boy almost rips off Sehun's clothes and Sehun already opens his mouth to snap at him, but when he looks up, he sees tears streaming down the other's face. Instead of saying anything, Sehun quickly kisses him, trying to somehow soothe him, forgetting everything Tao had said about not having sex with the other again.

 

Their clothes shed on the floor, Sehun closes the distance between them to grind against the other and with a gentle slap against his thigh, the boy wraps his legs around Sehun's waist.

 

Between fierce kisses and a good amount of hair-pulling on the boy's side, Sehun's hand wanders down to his ass to prep him quickly.

 

Sehun gets stopped when his fingers slide down the cleft to the other's hole. ''No, no prep,'' he breathes out, his voice almost inaudible, but determined.

 

''Are you sure? Raw?'' Sehun feels a little overwhelmed at that, too. He looks the boy in the eyes. The boy nods. ''Yeah, take me raw,'' he says.

 

''But it'll be fucking painful?''

 

The boy lets out a hollow laugh. ''Need that kind of pain right now, I guess. Distraction.''

 

Sehun shakes his head at his behaviour, but he decides to not speak up and just comply with everything the other wants. And if it's Sehun ripping him in two what he wants, then Sehun complies to that, too.

 

He positions the boy over his dick and lets him slowly sink down. The boy lets out a broken moan and his head falls forward onto Sehun's shoulder, his teeth sink into the skin of Sehun's shoulder, his nails leaving deep scratch marks across his shoulderblades.

 

Sehun groans at the sharp pain of teeth and nails against his skin and thrusts up into the tight heat. He hears the other's sobs right next to his ear, but as soon as he changes the angle of his thrusts a little bit to hit the other's prostate, the sobs subside and give way to shameless moans.

 

''More, _fuck_ , more,'' the boy demands, his head thrown back, baring the most beautiful neck Sehun's ever come across. Sehun leans forward, placing soft bites along the column of the boy's neck, careful not to leave any longer-lasting marks.

 

He thrusts in faster and sneaks a hand between them to jerk the other off in time with his thrusts. ''Oh god, just like that...,'' the boy manages to gasp out between moans as Sehun's dick brushes his prostate with every thrust.

 

Sehun loses it when the boy moans his name, syllables falling from those sinful lips like his name is the only thing the other knows. He pushes up into him a few times, riding out his orgasm, before carefully pulling out of him.

 

He lets the boy down and when the other stands on somewhat stable legs, he himself sinks down on his knees to take the boy's cock into his mouth and suck him to completion.

 

The first thrust forward takes Sehun off-guard and he lets out an affronted noise, reflexively pulling back a little. He looks up at the boy's dishevelled state and then opens his mouth a little bit more, invitingly.

 

Sehun earns a smirk and a hand gripping his hair tightly before he feels the boy's dick sliding in and out, fucking his mouth thoroughly.

 

He's somewhat glad that the other doesn't need long to shoot his load down his throat, because Sehun doesn't know how much longer he could have held his gag reflex under control. Grimacing at the bitter taste, he wipes his mouth and stands up again.

 

''Thank you,'' the boy says, sounding exhausted and tired. He pulls Sehun closer and presses a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

''Wanna stay for a while?'' Sehun dares to ask after a while of lazy kissing in the hallway.

 

The boy nods, ''I'd like that. But first I want to shower.''

 

Sehun can't suppress a grin. ''Make yourself at home,'' he says as he picks up his clothes. The boy, clothes already in his hands, throws him a smirk.

 

Sehun chooses to take a quick shower too. Good thing he's living in an apartment with a guest room with an en-suite bathroom.

 

*~*

 

''Wanna tell me about it?'' Sehun asks the boy. They are sitting on the couch in the living-room, watching some random TV-show and eating ramyun that Sehun has quickly cooked while the other was still showering.

 

Eyes still fixated on the TV-screen, the boy shakes his head resolutely.

 

Sehun doesn't press further. After having finished their ramyun, the boy cuddles up against Sehun, which Sehun really didn't expect. It feels like back then, when they were young, spent their time slouching on the couch in Sehun's house (or rather his parents' house) when his parents were on a business trip for a week or so, watching the other's favourite TV-show, cuddling and kissing lazily.

The way the other practically drapes himself over Sehun's lap, the way Sehun's fingers almost automatically run through his hair while the other hand is drawing soft patterns across the boy's side, haven't changed since then. Sehun doesn't know what to think of it. He knows how much the other must hate him for what happened in the past. Why did he show up on his door the first time? Why today? Why does this right now feel like back then when everything was fine between them? _Why does having him, who is in a relationship with one of his workmates, in his arms feel so fucking right?_


	16. EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot mutated into something completely different than what I had in mind when I started the story and I had thoughts of re-writing the monster. So, sorry for those who expected something different ^-^
> 
> Not proofread.

 

 

Yixing wakes up to someone trailing kisses down his stomach. He sighs and blinks his eyes open.

 

_Kris' apartment--_

 

Kris murmurs a low 'Morning' against his hipbone, his breath hot against Yixing's skin. ''What a way to wake somebody up,'' Yixing says smiling and combs his fingers through Kris' unstyled blond hair.

 

They had a small argument the day before because Kris had made some snappy remark about Yixing and Jongin dancing together at the club night two days ago. Yixing left Kris' office mid-argument, annoyed by the other's jealousy when, in fact, Kris didn't even have the right to be jealous because they weren't in a relationship (of course Yixing would never admit that he feels his stomach flip a little bit everytime Kris is jealous). Kris followed Yixing immediately and grabbed his arm to turn him around. Yixing looked at Kris, raising a brow at him questioningly – even though he was feeling all giddy inside because usually Kris's never followed him after they've had an argument. ''I just... look, I'm sorry,'' Kris said, biting his lip. ''My remarks weren't exactly the most mature. I know that. And I don't own you, so I don't have the right to act like I do; and I know that, too. Let me make up for it by treating you for dinner?''

A smile crept onto Yixing's face. He quickly looked around to see if no one's around before leaning closer to place a tentative kiss on Kris' lips, because making out in a private club was one thing, doing so in the hallway of the company's building was another. Kris' hands came to rest on his hips to pull him closer and deepening the kiss.

Later, dinner turned into fleeting touches under the table and heavily making out on the backseat of the cab on the ride to Kris' place afterwards. Yixing thought of what followed as soon as they entered Kris' apartment as 'make up sex'.

 

Right now, Kris' tongue sliding up and down his dick makes Yixing feel warm and fuzzy. Something had definitely changed between them, Yixing just can't put a finger on the what and when. He can't, however, really bring himself to care about those questions when Kris is sliding two fingers into him while sucking at the tip of his dick at the same time.

 

He's still prepped from the night before, so it doesn't hurt as much when he pulls Kris up, wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him against his entrance, making Kris' dick slide into him.

 

''You're still so tight, Xing,'' Kris whispers against Yixing's lips as he rocks forward. Yixing couldn't suppress a light laugh which promptly fades into a moan when Kris, sitting up on his haunches, hoists one leg over his arm and brushes Yixing's prostated with this changed angle everytime he thrusts into him.

 

''Right there, Kris, right there,'' he moans, his head thrown back and pale neck bared. Kris' thrust are slow and deliberate, aiming to make Yixing feel good and leaving him satisfied. He usually doesn't care that much about his fuck buddies, Yixing knows.

 

It doesn't take long before Yixing comes undone under Kris pushing into him in long, hard thrusts. Panting, he looks up at Kris, meets his piercig eyes. A feeling he can't place washes over him and pused him closer to his orgasm.

 

He softly moans Kris' name when he cums, eyes fluttering closed. Two, three, four times Kris fucks into him before he feels Kris' dick pulsating inside of him, hears Kris groaning lowly as he releases inside of him.

 

Kris stills to catch his breath before he slowly, carefully, pulls out and lets himself flop down next to Yixing, immediately cradling him in his arms and nuzzling his soft, brown hair. After complaining to Kris that there's nothing more gross than drying cum on his body or cum-dirtied sheets and after wiping the cum off his body with a tissue, Yixing leans into Kris' embrace and places a kiss on his collarbone.

 

They just lie there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kris speaks up. ''Any appointments today?'' he mumbles into Yixing's hair and lets his hand slide up and down the other's back slowly.

 

Yixing shakes his head, saying it's his free day today.

 

''That's good.''

 

Yixing tips his head back to look at Kris questioningly. ''What? I just wanted to not leave the bed anytime soon today, you know, having sex, cuddle with you, ordering unhealthy takeout,'' Kris says.

 

Yixing hides his face in Kris' neck again to hide the blush and the grin that have crept onto his face at Kris' plans for today. ''Ordering unhealthy takeout sounds like a great idea to me,'' he says.

 

Kris makes an exasperated noise at that and leans away a little bit to look at Yixing's face.

''So spending the whole day with me – in bed on top of that! - doesn't sound like a good idea to you?!'' He throws Yixing a kicked-puppy-look.

 

Yixing tries to bite back a grin, but fails miserably.

 

''Yah! What are you grinning about?'' Kris asks with a look of confusedness on his face. ''Nothing~,'' Yixing says and pecks Kris' lips.

 

''Tell me, Zhang Yixing, or I promise I will tease you in the best of ways but won't let you come the whole day even if you're begging for it,'' Kris tries, causing Yixing to outright laugh now.

''I'm being serious here!'' Kris tries again.

 

''Sure you are,'' Yixing snickers. When Yixing sees Kris furrowing his eyebrows and glaring at him, he finally gives in. ''You were cute, looking like a kicked puppy and all.''

 

''Cute,'' Kris snorts but pulls Yixing closer anyway. ''That's exactly what the boss of EXO wants to be called.''

 

Yixing chuckles and pushes Kris so that he's on his back, Yixing on top of him. ''You're charming,'' he says and pecks Kris' lips. ''Handsome.'' Another peck. ''Sexy.'' A kiss, lips lingering against lips. ''Hot,'' Yixing breathes against Kris' lips. Kris pulls Yixing down further by his neck and licks his way into Yixing's mouth.

 

Tongues fight heatedly and Kris moans when Yixing grinds down against Kris' crotch. ''You're already hard again~,'' Yixing says teasingly when they pull apart.

 

''Can you blame me? If you were me, having such a pretty thing grinding in your lap, you'd be hard in no time, too.''

 

Yixing doesn't retort anything, instead he lowers himself onto Kris' cock in one swift motion, letting out a shameless moan as Kris' dick fills him up.

 

*

 

They really stay in bed all day, just cuddling, eating, watching some boring TV show, and shagging. Until Kris' phone rings in the evening, that is.

 

Kris groans and rolls over to the other side of the bed where the nightstand is to grab his phone which vibrates on the nightstand. He chuckles at Yixing whining at the loss of body-heat next to him, before he answers the phone. ''Yes?''

 

Yixing sees his expression darkening the longer the call lasts. ''Okay, we'll be there in 10.'' Kris hangs up. ''Get ready, babe, emergency meeting in 10 minutes...''

 

''What happened? Who called you?''

 

Kris goes to his closet to look for clothes for himself while Yixing gathers his clothes that are still on the floor where they were dropped last night. ''I'll tell you on the way to the company. I gotta call Jiho.''

 

Yixing stops in his tracks. ''Jiho?! Why would you call Jiho of all people?'' But Kris is already on his phone, shushing Yixing with a finger pressed against his lips.

 

*

 

Not even three minutes later they're in Kris' car and on their way to the company's building.

 

''It was Minseok, he and Jongin had a pretty huge deal tonight. It was worth roughly 150,000,000 won. They could wrap up the deal but afterwards they got followed by, how Minseok described them, 'some fucking expensive foreign black cars' that somehow made them split up. Apparently, Jongin was driving right into their trap while Minseok somehow managed to shake them off at first.''


	17. EXO

''….I located Jongin's car via GPS but when I found it in some dirty backstreet, the car was empty and Jongin was gone,'' Minseok explains to the group of men sitting around the big round table. ''I just wanted to call Zitao and Kris when I heard this maniac laugh coming from one of the buildings. I looked up and saw a person, Jongin, standing in one of the big, floor-to-ceiling windows – except for the fact that there weren't any windows anymore in the frames, got smashed or something. In front of him was another man, the one laughing, I suppose. You can imagine how freaking scared I was, seeing how close Jongin was to falling from a rather high building.

 

I then tried to get into the building as quietly as possible, which wasn't as easy as I thought, but I was lucky that Jongin and the man weren't in the highest floor. When I was there I released the safety catch on my gun which made both heads snap toward me immediately. The man quickly jumped forward and grabbed Jongin by the hair, hauling him in front of his own body and held a knife against his throat – a freaking knife!

 

Jongin tried squirming out of the man's grip, but to no avail, the man just pressed the knife harder against his skin and Jongin quickly stopped fighting when the knife apparently cut his skin from all the squirming and has drawn blood, I could see the fine red line against his skin. I told the man to let him go or otherwise I'd blew his head off. The man, however just laughed this crazy laugh of his again. Even in the dim light of the street lights you could see his eyes glinting dangerously. Even though he must be the craziest guy I've ever seen, his eyes, his face... he was the embodiment of utter beauty – I would have recognised him had I ever seen him before.

 

'You wouldn't dare~' he said to me, his voice mocking. I saw a strange look in Jongin's eyes, but before I could react I felt my arms being grabbed and pulled backwards harshly, making my gun fall onto the floor. Again, this crazy laughter. And a chuckle from behind. 'Not making sure that behind your back isn't someone.... not very thoughtful, Minseok,' the man behind me said and made a move that almost dislocated my shoulder when I tried to kick him.

 

'Look how cute this one is, honey~' the man behind Jongin said and the man behind me chuckled darkly. 'Oh come on, you scared them enough, don't you think?'

The other shook his head, pouting and said he'd rather kill us on the spot than letting us go back with the information their boss wanted us to know. Which information, I asked.

 

'Nothing too big~ I just heard that you, Jongin-ah,' at that he pulled Jongin's head back with a hand fisted in his hair, ' you fucked up the big deal with Kim Junhyung? Ahh, what a good job I've done on that, don't you agree?' His head was turned to Jongin as he was speaking, the knife lowered a little, but I could still see that insane smirk on his face as he was saying this. Then, he leaned down and licked up Jongin's neck, over the spot the knife's drawn blood at.

 

After this, he suddenly pushed Jongin away from him and left the building through one of the big windows, just like his partner behind me who did the same. Before the guy behind me pushed me to the floor, though, he whispered a 'see you soon' in my ear. Then they were gone. Just like that.

 

I immediately checked up on Jongin, if he was okay. Luckily the knife only left a small scratch on his skin, nothing that would last as a scar or anything. I decided to not look for them because they might be too far away already, so I took Jongin to the cars and called Zitao and Sehun at first so they could come and get Jongin's car and then you, Kris, to tell you what happened. Then Kris called in for an emergency meeting, and now here we are.'' Minseok ends his story.

 

He looks around the faces in front of him, sees furrowed brows and worried expressions. Yixing sits at Jongin's right side, Luhan's at his left side. Minseok sees the fire in Luhan's eyes as he holds Jongin, who is seems to be a little bit agitated, while Yixing has this worried expression on his face, a hand on Jongin's thigh. This is the first time in the last months that Yixing could actually touch Jongin without him and Luhan getting into a fight over Jongin.

 

''Well,'' Jiho is the first to speak. He looks at Kris who sits on the opposite of him, on the head of the table. Kris' hands are folded in front of him on the desk, his expression even darker than Jiho has ever seen before.

 

''Something is definitely wrong here,'' Kris says. ''Both of our groups have seen it coming, but it's one thing to assume that something is boiling in the underground, but it's another thing if it just gets serious and they attack our best members.''

 

He earns himself nods and affirmative murmurs.

 

''What are you planning to do now?'' Jiho speaks up again. ''I mean, why do you have called me in to that meeting? I still don't really got that.''

 

''I want our companies to work together on this case. I want to have a state of ceasefire for the time being until we found out what's going on there because, honestly, when had anyone of a small underground gang tried to kill our top members? We're the two most dangerous and feared companies in this country, who would be so insane to attack us like that? It's just a matter of time that someone really gets killed.'' He pauses briefly. ''I think we both don't want that. That's why I want us to collaborate to a certain extent. Say, we're still functioning as separate companies with different sources etc. that meet up to gather all the information together. Maybe we can find out who is behind all this then.''

 

Most people on the table nod, only Baekhyun purses his lips and scrunching up his nose. ''What's the matter, Baek?'' Kris asks.

 

''You think it's a good idea to pull _them_ ,'' he gestures contemptuously towards Jiho, ''into our business? I don't trust them.''

 

''But I do. I feel better having them on our side this time and sharing some crucial information with them regarding those two insane guys,'' Kris says to Baekhyun who looks mildly less pissed off now. Then, addressing the others: ''Are you guys okay with this? I would appreciate it if you were, Jiho and I share a past and our combined power would be best for this.''

 

No one says a word. Eyes darting around to see if others might be nodding or shaking their heads, not sure what to do.

 

Finally, someone pipes up. ''I'm okay with it,'' Jongin's raspy voice echoes in the otherwise quiet room. ''As long as it's only regarding this case, I'm okay with it. I don't want any more mingling with BlockB as well, but I think it could be a good thing to share information on this.''

 

''You're not even a full member of EXO yet,'' Sehun snaps. ''Why would we listen to you of all people in here?'' Sehun's words are dripping with venom as he glares at Jongin, who glares back just as hard.

 

''It was just my opinion on this matter, Kris might be interested whether or not we support the idea, you know?'' Jongin hisses. ''And maybe he's also interested in knowing that we have his back when deciding on such important issues and that we aren't just some backstabbing bitches –'' Sehun leaps to his feet at that, his chair sliding a few feet away from him, and it seems as if he was about to leap over the table and be at Jongin's throat as soon as Jongin opened his mouth again.

 

''Who are you considering 'backstabbing bitches'', you fucker? What do you know about us? You don't know anyone in here.''

 

''If you let me finish, you would know I was not considering anyone a backstabbing bitch, but oh well.'' There's a smirk dancing on Jongin's lips. ''Oh, and we both know that I actually know a few people in here fairly well.'' His fingers tangle with Luhan's, showing off how close they were. Sehun's eyes follow Jongin's fingers entwining with Luhan's and there's a faint flush creeping up his neck, his expression darkening.

 

''You can consider yourself lucky Kris didn't kick you out when you fucked up for the first time. You useless–''

 

''Sehun, it's enough!'' Luhan speaks up. Sehun's expression falters briefly, showing his confusion, but he quickly gets it under control again.

 

''Now it's _me_? Why don't you tell him to shut up?''

 

''Sehun...,'' Luhan sighs.

 

''Ah, I know!'' Sehun says, letting out a bitter laugh. ''It's because he's your little fucktoy, that's why he's getting away with everything!''

 

''Sehun, sit down. Now,'' Luhan's voice is dangerously low, his fingers intertwined with Jongin's tighten their grip and Jongin wonders how Luhan can stay so calm in this situation.

 

Sehun glares at Luhan, but you can see his determination falters and he finally gives in and sits down, still glaring.

 

Kris clears his throat. ''If we can now go on with the issues at hand, please?''


End file.
